Tell Me The Truth
by UberLoopy
Summary: *Sequel to First Comes Love, then Comes Baby by LivinLaVidaLou.* Candy and Amare have been friends since birth. They've also been half-sisters since birth. They grew up with their Fathers, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, and now... *full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is Important: It is a sequel to First Comes Love, Then Comes Baby by LivinLaVidaLou. You much want to check it out before you read this, although I will try so those who haven't read that one first can also read this one, but please read that one, it's a pretty good story, I didn't snap half way through and stop reading it, Lol. So, please, out of respect for her, don't flame her, she's a sweet kid. And yeah. I'm going to try to Avoid Authors notes throughout and yeah. Have fun while reading it, and I always appreciate reviews :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Candy or Amare.**

**Summary: Candy and Amare have been friends since birth. They've also been half-sister's since birth. They grew up with their Father's, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, and now, Candy wants to discover who her mother is, and Amare will do anything to prevent it, and so will Ron, Candy's father.  
**

* * *

Tell Me The Truth Chapter 1.

"Oh. My. God." Candy's voice came. Amare took her eyes off of her witch weekly magazine to glance at her half-sister kneeling on the dresser in the small room. Her red hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and she was holding her bangs back, admiring a zit. Amare looked back at her magazine. "Look at this." She pointed. "LOOK AT IT!" Candy screamed at her sister.

"Huh?" Amare asked, her untidy black hair falling out of her attempt for a bun. Amare flipped through the magazine before looking back at Candy.

"Ugh! This is horrible! I have a date with Jimmy the seventh year!" She exclaimed.

"Calm down, Candy. It's not that big of a deal."

"NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL?" Candy screamed.

"Mmhmm…" Amare hummed before engrossing herself in the article on the next page of her magazine. Candy was blabbing on about her zit and Amare read the page.

_"Studies show that young witches who grow up without both their parents are destined for trouble. Witches who grow up without a father have boy troubles and are more likely to make a mistake they'll regret later in life. Those who grow up without a father are more likely to lose their virginity earlier than those who do. Many professionals say this is because they need some sort of father figure in their life. They are also…"_

Amare skimmed through half of the article then read the part on what it said about witches growing up without a mother.

_"Then, there's a whole different story. Some witches grow up with their father, but not a mother. Witches who grow up without a mother are more likely to be close-minded and not open to two sides of a story similar to witches who grow up without a father. They are also more likely to be more open with men rather than women, which may cause more heart-ache when they are older. While they are trying to discover who they are, they try to be more manly, thinking it will be more accepting in society, when in all actuality, it is better to just be yourself. Teen witches who also grow up without a mother are also more likely to be a whiney brat…"_

Amare ripped the page out of the magazine and crumpled it up before reading any more. It was all lies. Candy stared at her as she threw the page into the trashcan with a grunt and then lit the trashcan on fire with her wand. Candy's eyes got wide and Amare crossed her arms and looked up at her little sister.

"Anyways…"Amare said. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying you should go to Hogsmade this weekend. You never go."

"I…"

"Come _on._ My dad said he wanted to see us both."

"You're going on a date with Jimmy the seventh year _and_ seeing your dad? How are you going to do that?"

"Well, Jim and I don't have plans until two. So I'm going to get there at 12:30, pop in at the three broomsticks to see my dad, leave by 2:15, and Jimmy will be at our meeting spot by 2:20. You know how we are. Always running late." Candy said calmly.

Amare replied to her sister's comment. "So… you're going to be safe, right? You aren't going to do anything you'll regret."

"Mar, have I ever done anything I've regretted?"

"No… but…"

"Come on, kid. You know how I am."

"Exactly, I know how you are. You get into situations and you have me help you out. Do I want to do that anymore? I don't know. So just… take it one step at a time, don't rush into things with Jimmy." Amare lectured, skeptical of her sister's . "I'm sick of being your leaning pole."

"Fine." Candy said, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"That's all I get?" Amare questioned. Candy could irritate her so much.

"Yep." Candy said, popping the 'p'.

Amare took a breath and let it out. "Please, be careful." She said.

"I will." Candy said. "I'll see you later."

Candy gave Amare a hug and Amare watched her sister and best friend leave the room. Anyone would be able to tell they were sisters at first glance. They looked exactly the same except their hair and eyes were different. Amare's eyes were bright green, almost shockingly so, and her hair was untidy and jet black like a raven. It had a tint of blue from an experiment she and a friend attempted in second year that was supposed to make people turn blue. They tested it on Amare and her hair got a blue hue. Candy, on the other hand, was a few inches taller, although a few months younger, with fiery red hair and crystal blue eyes. She was a fireball, much more than Amare was, though some people found it hard to believe when they didn't see them together. They complimented each other's personalities and together were a show. They were both told they were a lot like their mother, but they would both deny it until the cows came home, and then some.

Their mother had left both of their fathers. Their fathers had been best friends since they had started Hogwarts, and had gone through almost everything together. During the tri-wizard tournament, two other schools came to Hogwarts and Amare's father met a girl named Casey and they 'fell in love'. While they were having a secret relationship, Harry, Amare's father, had a best friend named Ron, who was _also_ having a secret relationship with Casey. Well, a while after the tournament was over, Casey showed up with Amare. She tore apart Amare's father's life and made him miserable. She manipulated him, making him think that she loved him, when she was having _another_ affair with Ron. Well, Amare's father and Casey had custody argument, a bunch of stuff happened that Amare's father caked over, not wanting Amare to know, and Amare ended up happily with her father. Not the end.

Meanwhile, while Amare's parents were sorting out custody battle, her mum was having an affair with Ron, Harry's best friend. Enter Candy. They grew up together, sort of. They've been be_s_t friends since forever, and when they found out they were sisters, even though they were only half, they were ecstatic. Then, they found out that their mother was a horrible person, and they weren't as happy that they were sisters, but they were still best friends.

As they grew up together, they did have their disagreements like most sisters and friends, but they worked through them, like best friends do. If Amare had to relive her life any way, she wouldn't.

The door bursted open and Candy sat down across from Amare, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Have you ever thought about what our mum was like?" Candy asked. Amare sighed. Another one of Candy's random thoughts. These came up really often.

Amare shrugged. "I mean, I vaguely remember her. I remember she had blond hair, that's about it."

Candy sighed. "Me too. I kinda wanna meet her…"

"No." Amare said before Candy could continue that thought. "You are _not _going to meet her."

"What do you mean?" Candy asked. "I can do what I want."

"I'm your sister. You are_ not_ going to meet her!" Amare demanded. "And if you do… I… I... I'm _never_ talking to you again!"

"Oh, 'cause you'll be jealous, right?" Candy asked. Amare was furious. Candy _really_ knew how to push her buttons.

"No! Because it's stupid and immature! Our dad's don't talk to her—or about her-- for a reason."

"I want to meet her, Mar. Alright?"

Amare stared at her sister. "If you run off to meet her, I will _not_ be happy with you, Candy, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah." Candy paused for a moment before her face lit up. "I have a date with a hot seventh year!" She exclaimed. Amare rolled her eyes at her constantly-hyper sister. "See ya' later!" Candy said. Her name truly did fit her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amare put her feet up on the table at the three broomsticks, glancing at Jimmy and Candy across the room. Hannah, one of her friends in Ravenclaw, sat across from her and John, another sixth year Ravenclaw, sat beside Hannah.

"I can't believe she's doing this." Amare muttered, sipping her butter beer. The warmth filled her up and she glanced up at John.

"Jimmy's not interested in her." John muttered. "He keeps glancing over at Cecilia Woodworth." He whispered in her ear. Amare growled and John glanced at her. Cecilia and Jimmy had history. They were both in 'the' group to be in and they were both gorgeous.

"Jackass," Amare muttered. "If he's not interested in her…" she stopped talking and watched as Jimmy held a finger up to Candy and then got up. He walked over to where Cecilia Woodworth was sitting. Amare wanted to jump up and bunch the jerk for doing such to his sister as he knelt down and pushed some long hair behind the short girl's shoulder.

"_Look at him!_" Amare hissed, taking her feet off the table and sitting up straight. "Look at what he's doing! I can't let him do that!" She stood up and John pulled her back down. "He's hurting my sister! She's likes him a lot."

"_Every_ girl likes him, Amare." John said. It was true, she had to admit.

"Yeah, but Candy _really_ likes him and she thinks he likes her! I can't let him do this. I don't want to see her hurt."

"Then talk to _her_." John said, talking with his hands. "Tell _her_ how you feel about this. Not the jackass whose doing it who probably _knows_ you're going to be pissed."

"Fine!" Amare said, banging her empty glass on the table and getting up. She walked over to where Candy was sitting and sat down in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Candy. I knew this wasn't—"

"I know." Candy said. "I asked why he kept looking over at her, he told me, and I decided to play along after a moment of thought."

"What?" Amare asked. "So… you aren't hurt or anything?"

Candy shrugged. "I'm actually kind of honored. I mean, he used _me_ to get her back. He could have used any of the girls in Hogwarts, and he chose me. Y'know?"

Amare stared at her. She made no sense at all. Of all the ways to choose to look at this, she chose the stupidest one. Amare shrugged. "Whatever works." She muttered. "We should probably go buy gifts for family. Holidays are in a week."

"Let's do joint gifts." Candy said, standing up.

"Only a few." Amare said, standing up to follow her sister. Amare got in front and walked over to Hannah and John.

"We're going to go shopping. Wanna come?" Amare asked, grabbing her cloak and putting it around her.

"Nahh. We'll stay here." John said.

"It's cold outside." Hannah said. "I hate cold."

"Yes you do." Amare said. "We'll see you guys later." She said, giving John a lame hug. He smiled and then she and Candy walked away and out to the snowy world.

"My mums preggers." Candy said, not in a cheerful voice.

"Congratulations. Don't kill 'im."

"it's a girl." Candy muttered.

"Oh, then don't kill her."

"They're naming her _Rose_."

"That's a cute name."

"No it's not." Candy said. "It's a horrible name. And… it makes me want to meet mum even more. If _Rose_ is going to know her mum, why can't I know mine? Dad's just being unfair."

"I told you, Candy, you are not going to meet her. And your dad is just trying to protect her."

"Come _on_. You're seventeen, you can do it with…"

"Just because I'm seventeen doesn't mean I'm taking you to go see her."

"Please?"

"No. I'm not going to go see her either." Amare said before walking into _Quidditch and More._ She inhaled the scent of quidditch gear and quaffles, enjoying the scent, a few first years were staring at a broom and she walked over to it, staring at it, hypnotized.

"Calm down, Mar." Candy said. "It's just a broomstick."

"Look at it, though." Amare said. She looked at the gold broom. She wanted it more than anything. It was a million galleons, though. It wasn't made to be sold, or flown. But she wanted it more than anything. If she had a choice between this and a wedding, she would choose the broom. She put her hand on the case and sighed.

"It's not a puppy, Amare." Candy muttered, looking at a bucket of gear besides the broom. She picked up a pair of tiny quidditch gloves and held them up. "Do you think these'll fit James?" She asked, referring to Amare's five-year-old half-brother.

Amare turned around and took a pair and put them in her palm, "Yeah, probably. Get the bigger ones, though, who knows how much he's grown. And even if they're a little big he'll grow into them."

"Alright." Candy said, holding the small gloves. "What should I get…"

"James is the only one who'll want things here. Maybe Ted…" Amare said, looking around. "I dunno what he would want though. I'm going to get James a helmet."

"He's gonna _love_ that." Candy said.

"You know he's not going to ever take it off." Amare said.

"I bet ten Galleons he won't put it on when he opens it."

"Deal." Amare said, shaking on it. "We should pack the helmet and gloves together so you don't seem like a cheap-o."

"Thanks." Candy said, unamused. Amare smiled at her sister and they walked to the counter and bought the items and then left to go to different shops for different gifts. They ended their day walking back to the castle with tons of bags in their hands and John and Hannah besides them.

"I'm staying for the holidays," Hannah said. "Are you guys?"

"You know our dads make us go home." Amare said. "Even if I used the_ 'I'm seventeen now'_ excuse, it wouldn't work."

"That sucks, how about you, Candy?" Hannah asked.

"Her father's _over protective_ and has her on a tight leash and he never lets her do _anything_ without his supervision." Ted Lupin, Amare's father's godson, taunted as he passed them. Amare pulled her wand out on him, pointing it against the Gryffindor's chest.

"Wanna go, Lupin?"

"Anytime, Potter." He said before kissing her forehead and running away, his hair changing colors as he did. Amare dropped the bags she was carrying and sprinted after the metamorphmagus. She caught up with him, jumping and tackling him.

"Why the hell did you just glomp me?" He asked, she layed on his stomach, their faces five centimeters apart.

"_Glomp_ you, Lupin? Seriously, find real words. Too bad you can't metamorph your tiny brain."

"Yeah, too bad you can't metamorph your whole body." He said slowly, articulating the words. "Well, most of it at least." Amare watched his lips turn into a smile and she had an odd urge to kiss him. She couldn't. He was her god_brother_. That would be gross. He just insulted her. That would be giving up. She kneed him in the balls and then got up, smiling satisfactorily and walking back to where Candy, John, and Hannah were.

"Why'd you do that?"

"You know how I love to inflict pain upon him." Amare smirked. Ted ran back to Hogsmade, passing them and flipping them the bird. Amare rolled her eyes. "Immature git." She muttered. Candy looked at her with a mischievous smile and Amare glared.

"What's with your smile?" Amare asked hesitantly.

"You like him." Candy said.

Amare snorted and glanced at John, who was behind Candy. Candy's remark from earlier came to mind _"He likes you_…" John's look was expectant.

"Candy, the day I like him, is the day James grows up."

"So one day you'll like him."

"James is always going to be immature. Especially with Ted as his '_role model_'; who else is he going to look up to? He's going to be a horrible person." Amare said, although she had a feeling she was terribly wrong.

"What if he turns into someone like you, Mar?" Hannah asked.

Amare laughed and John chuckled.

"Like that's any better than Teddy." John muttered.

"Hey!" Amare said, hitting his hard chest with the back of his hand. "I'm seventeen. I can hex you."

"I can hex you too, Mar, it'll just be against the law… sorta…" He said. Amare smiled and John put his arm around her shoulders. "Teds an asshole." He said.

"I know." Amare said. "That's why I will _never_ like him."

"Good." John said firmly. Amare looked up at him and he was looking ahead at where they were walking.

Amare gave him a weird look before ignoring it. The four friends made their way up to the castle and Amare gave John and Hannah a hug before heading towards to the Gryffindor tower. Candy gave out hugs and then followed Amare up the stairs

"Why were you doing that?" Candy asked once they were out of earshot from Hannah and John.

"Doing what?" Amare asked, looking at her, honestly oblivious to everything her sister ever said.

"You were _totally_ flirting with him."

"Who?" Amare asked, blushing a littlee bit.

"Both of them! Ted _and_ John."

"Woah, Sweeties latest gossip, please repeat." Ted asked, coming up from behind them.

"Why the bloody hell do you _always_ butt in on our conversations, Ted Remus Lupin!" Amare shouted. "It's rude, immature, and not to mention, you're father would probably strangle you for doing so!"

"My father doesn't care what I do, Amare!"

"Then _my_ father would strangle you for doing so!" Amare souted.

"He has."

"EXACTLY!" Amare screamed before stomping up the stairs and going to the Gryffindor tower and then to her dormitory. She dropped her five bags on her bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She looked at herself in the mirror and took a hairbrush to her head of hair and sighed loudly, groaning. She hated her hair. She took her wand out and pointed it at her hair. It fell out and her mouth dropped down. She looked at the ground, her hair was on the ground and she let out a scream.

"CANDY!" She screamed, running out of the bathroom and to the main room.

"What?" Candy asked, before turning around. Amare stared at her sister, no hair on her head. Candy turned around and her mouth dropped before screaming, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO?"

"I was frustrated!" Amare said, tears almost coming to her eyes.

"You _Idiot_!" Candy exclaimed.

"Oh… crap…" Amare said, running back into the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. She sighed and then hung her head low. "Why did I do that?" She put her hands on her head and looked in the mirror.

"You were frustrated." Candy said with a shrug. Amare looked at her sister and flicked her on the head. Candy put her hand where Amare flicked it and rubbed it. Amare went to take her shower, ignoring the bangs on the door from her other roommates, Julia and Steph, wanting to know what was going on. Nosy butts.

**A/N: Sorry, it's a bit all over the place. Its okay, not the best, but it's decent, in my mind. It's still a baby, it'll grow, don't worry. It'll get better... hopefully.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Tell Me The Truth- Chapter 2

Amare sat in the living room of her father's house, glaring at her step-mum and her bulging stomach. Her arms were crossed and Amare was un-amused. She glared even more as James walked in, remembering how she had felt when he was born, it was ten times worse this time, because she was already showing. Al walked in after James, whose birth still wasn't as bad as this. She at least was warned. She didn't have time to adjust before the paparazzi started coming with this nugget. She took a deep breath and raised an eye brow at Ginny.

"Amare…" Ginny said in a warning tone, obviously going to lecture her.

"Ginerva." Amare replied in the same tone. It came out ten times more taunting than she had originally meant, but she didn't care.

"Go to your room." Ginny said. "For mocking me." She tried to reason.

"Uh… No." Amare said. Ginny couldn't make her do anything. She wasn't her mother and she was seventeen, no one could control her anymore.

"Amare, do you want to be grounded?" Ginny asked.

"Do you not realize I'm seventeen?" Amare snapped back.

"Go." Ginny said, pointing up the stairs.

"No." Amare said. "I'm seventeen, mum. You, nor dad, can control me."

"Your father isn't here right now, Amare. I am in charge. Go to your bedroom right now."

The fireplace erupted with emerald flames and Candy came stumbling in, coughing and covered in soot. She had a book in her hand and she smiled at Amare. Amare could tell nothing good was going to come out of this.

"Hello!" She exclaimed. "Amare, just the person I was looking for, Hello Ginny, I need to talk to Amare in the other room."

"She's grounded." Ginny said.

"She's seventeen." Candy said, Amare smiled, knowing Candy would have used that excuse even if Amare didn't make it obvious all the time that she was seventeen and could do what she wanted.

Ginny sighed and stared at the two. "Candy, go home."

"This is _very _important, Gin, I swear. Normally, I _would_ go home when you were being this serious, but I _need_ to talk to Amare."

"What's wrong?" Amare asked, starting to get a bit worried. She stood up and looked Candy in the eyes.

"C'mon," Candy said, taking Amare's hand and dragging her up the stairs to her bedroom. Amare sat in the recliner in the corner once they had gotten to it and Candy sat on the arm rest and shoved a book in her face.

"What is this?" Amare asked, wiping dust off of it. "'1998-1999'" Amare read out loud. "What is it?" She looked at the cover and recognized it as Hogwarts.

Candy groaned and took the book from her sister and opened it up, flipping through it. "Right here." She pointed to a picture of a beautiful girl, smiling and waving.

"What… what is this?" Amare asked, knowing who Casey Norcom, the name under the picture, was.

"Mum." Candy whispered.

"No." Amare said. "Put this book—"

"Her name is Casey, Amare. Casey Norcom."

"I know!" Amare exclaimed, closing the book and dropping it on the ground.

Candy looked hurt, betrayed, like Amare had done the unthinkable or killed her someone.

"Look, Cands." Amare said. "I knew our mum. I… loved her. Then I found out she was a horrible person… and… I never want to see her again."

"Tell her you hate her, Mar. Tell her she's a bi-" There was a loud pop and Ted's obnoxious smile appeared in front of them, lime green hair in his purple eyes and a beak as a nose. Amare took the yearbook and started waking him with it as hard as she could.

"Owe, Mar, what the hell. Owe, stop, that hurts." Amare continued to hit him, until he had rolled backwards off of her bed. She jumped on top of her bed and stared at him, looking down upon him from it.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked.

"You look funny without hair." Amare ignored him.

"Why are you here?"

"Seeing what you two are up to."

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"She's at Hogwarts."

"Then why aren't you?"

"Mum and Dad wanted me home." Ted said; staring at Amare's glaring look.

"Go downstairs with James and Albus." Amare said. "Seriously."

"Come _on_. Victoire's in France, Jordon's working his butt off to pay for that window dad's making him pay for because he set that bludger loose in the house during the summer, and I dunno where Parker's been…"

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Amare asked, not wanting to deal with him.

"She's at Hogwarts." Teddy said again. He sat up and leaned against her dresser.

"And your _parents_ made the seventeen year old come home, right?" Amare asked. "Take advantage of your age. I know I am."

Candy made a sound that was a cross between a cough, a gag, and the word 'loser'. Amare giggled and stared at Teddy, knowing it was directed at him.

"Please leave; we're having a serious conversation here."

"No." Teddy said stubbornly. Amare reached down and grabbed his ear and hopped off her bed. She dragged him to the door and down the stairs, pushing him into the living room. She ran up the stairs and she and Candy worked together to push her dresser in front of the door.

"Come on, Amare, it'll be fun." Candy said, trying to persuade her to go search for their mother. "Look, here in the back, it says where everyone lives, and it changes as they move, she lives on the Isle of Man, Amare. The Isle of Man. My mum and dad wanted to take me there tomorrow. You need to come with, please?"

"Fine." Amare said giving, without hesitation. She regretted it almost instantly. Pounding came from the door.

"Amare, open the bloody door." Her father said. Amare got up and went to the door. She moved the dresser, grunting in the process, and opened the door.

"Hi daddy." She said sweetly, knowing he wouldn't think less of her.

"Tell me, what happened to your hair."

"I got frustrated with it, so I hexed it off."

"Seriously."

"Honest. I love you daddy! Can I go to Isle of Man with Candy and Ron and Hermione tomorrow?"

"Sure." Harry said.

"Thanks." Amare said, hugging her father tightly, Harry hugged her tightly and patted her back.

"Dinner's in ten minutes, girls." He said before turning around.

"Hey, Harry, will you tell us anything about our mum?" Candy asked him before he left. He looked back and shrugged, then left. Teddy entered in Harry's place and crossed his arms.

"I'm going with you two tomorrow."

"Why?" Amare asked.

"Because I wanna."

Amare sighed. "Fine."

"Hey, Mar, wanna sleep over tonight?" Candy asked.

"Can I?" Teddy asked.

"Sure." Candy shrugged. Amare groaned and hung her head.

"I can't believe you, Cands."

-*-

Amare and Teddy sat there, watching Candy sleep peacefully on the floor. Amare shivered as a draft came her way and Teddy put his arm around her. She leaned into him as they sat on the bed. She was tired, but not able to sleep because of all the sugar that Candy had made her eat. She was jittery, tired, and freezing. She had on Teddy's Gryffindor Sweatshirt with the hood up and Teddy's arm was around her. She felt overwhelmed with emotion and silent tears came from her eyes.

"I think I'm going to break up with Laila." Teddy muttered.

She just sat there, tears coming from her eyes.

"You still awake, love?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

She nodded and wiped a couple tears, trying not to sniff her nose so she wouldn't make any noise. Candy's small snoring filled the small room and Amare took a deep breath.

"I'm awake." She whispered so he wouldn't be able to tell if her voice cracked. "Why're you going to break up with Laila? I thought you liked her."

"I dunno. I just… don't feel it anymore. We used to be close, but now it's just… I dunno. Not the same as it used to be."

"Do whatever you want, Ted. No one's holding you back." She said, her voice strained.

"You okay?" Teddy asked.

Amare shook her head and Teddy wrapped both his arms around her. She knealed on the bed to hug him and Teddy rubbed her back. "Shhh…" He said. "What's wrong, Love?"

"I think I like you." She admitted. "But I can't. Candy will tear the Mickey out of me and I'm not looking forward to it." Teddy pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. She looked into his eyes, her cheeks sticky from tears.

"Wipe away your tears." He said, wiping them away gently. They sent tingles down her spine. "Smile." He said. She put a lame smile on her face. "Kiss me." He said.

"No." She said, protesting, holding onto this moment as long as she could.

"Then I'll kiss you." He said, pushing her down against the bed and kissing her lips. He was very gentle, yet aggressive and she secretly liked it. It made her heart flutter as he kissed her and she kissed him. She her hands in his hair, playing with it. He threw his glasses to the floor and she pulled away, turning her head away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You have a girlfriend."

"So?"

"Bastard." She muttered. She rolled up in a ball and he put his arm around her. He kissed her cheek and chills went all through her. She wanted to kiss him. He was a great kisser. But she couldn't. Her father would kill her if he found out. She told him everything. Teddy told him everything. He was bound to find out sooner or later. Teddy's hand rested on her stomach and he pulled the down hood of the sweatshirt she was wearing. He rested his forehead on the back of her head and every touch sent chills through her spine. She tried to ignore him, but it didn't work. She couldn't fall asleep. He was too distracting.

"Are you asleep yet?" He whispered.

"No."

"Neither am I."

She giggled a little. Obviously he wasn't asleep. He was talking to her. She felt a kink in her back and she tried to stretch it out.

"What's wrong?"

"My back…" she said.

"Roll onto your stomach." He said. She did as he told and he moved the comforter over and kneeled over her. She felt his large hands –hands of a chaser- on her back and more chills went through her. He rubbed her shoulders and she melted. He was a wonderful person. He was actually rather sweet, he cared, he just came across badly. She let out an involuntary groan as he started rubbing her lower back and he chuckled. His hands went up the back of her shirt and his cold, rough hands, graced her skin. It gave her goose bumps and he stopped moving his hands.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Uhm…" she wasn't sure what to say. She had a hot boy's hands up the back of her shirt and she was in her half-sister's bed- which was the most comfortable bed she had ever sat on. Teddy awkwardly took his hands out from behind her shirt and lay down on his back. She lay down on her back and took his hand. She looked at his face and he had a smile on his face. She nestled her head in the comfortable pillows and subconsciously rolled to her side, facing Teddy. Her eyes were closed and she gripped his hand with both of her own hands. She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep, drifting off into a pleasant land of dreams.

**A/N: I just wanted to let you guys know, I **_**do**_** like reviews, but I haven't gotten any on this story, and I'm_ dying_ to know what you guys think, especially those who followed First Comes Love, Then Comes Baby. I want to know if I'm living up to your expectations, what you expect from it, give me ideas maybe? I can always use help, so if you have any great ideas I'd love them. Also, I'm using JKR's next-gen characters, because I've just grown attached to them because I've mostly written next-gen stories. I hope you like it, I really do, and I would like to know for sures if you like it, or hate it. Also, if you haven't read LivinLaVidaLou's First Comes Love, Then Comes Baby, then I advise you to. I would really appreciate feedback, not just because I like reviews, but because I want to know if you guys like this and whether or not I'm living up to your expectations. Thanks for reading, even if you aren't reviewing. I still appreciate all the alert's I've gotten.**


	4. Chapter 4

Amare held her stomach, feeling sick on the ferry. She stood between Teddy and Ron. Candy was getting food with Hermione, and Amare enjoyed watching the ocean, but not the sea sickness that came with it. She took a deep breath and Teddy took her hand. She shivered some more. Freezing cold air plus more freezing cold air was not her favorite feeling. She sat down on a bench against the edge of the boat and leaned her head back. Teddy glanced down at her, and she gave him a lame smile. Ron glanced at the two and took a deep breath

"Is the warming charm not working?" Ron asked.

"No." Amare said. "Neither is the potion."

"That sucks." Teddy said.

"Shut up, Lupin, before I barf all over you."

"Sure. But…"

"Shove it up your ass and leave it there."

"Amare." Ron said, "I don't think your father would appreciate that."

"Whatever." Amare muttered, leaning her head against Teddy's arm. He smirked and sat down besides her. She rested her head on his shoulder and Ron sat down on her other side of Amare. Hermione and Candy came back with a few cups of hot chocolate and handed them to the three. Amare took a small sip of hot chocolate and sighed. She didn't want it. The ferry came to a stop and she was relieved. She carried her hot chocolate off the ferry and threw it away in a trash can. Hermione used a portable loo on the side of the road and then led them to a small wizarding café, which led to a whole wizarding community. Ron and Hermione sat at one table and Candy, Amare and Teddy sat at another.

"Look, if we say we need to go to the bathroom, we can slip off out the back." Candy said as they sat down. "Mum and Dad'll never know."

"Unless your mum decides to come with."

"She won't, she used the loo before we came, remember? So, if we say we need to go, and we go together, they'll believe us."

"You guys are planning to run away?" Teddy asked.

"Sort of." Amare said.

"We'll be back, don't worry."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "I'm going with you. I don't want anything to happen. I'll be able to ward off evil demons." He smirked. Candy gave him a sarcastic smile and Amare giggled to herself for a moment. She sighed and shook her head.

"We aren't doing this, Ted. Candy just has this crazy idea in her head that somehow we're going to escape and find our mother."

"Your mother? Why do you want to find your mother?"

"Candy's determined to find out who she is. I tell her no, but she just ignores me anyways."'

"Candy, your dad…" Teddy started.

"I know, Ted." Candy said. "Mum, we're gonna go to the Loo."

"Alright," Hermione said. Candy got up and Amare followed. Teddy got up and they went to where the restrooms were. Candy opened up the door to the Chilly outdoors.

"Do you know where she lives?"

"We'll go to the directory." Candy said, walking down the almost dead street. No one was there, besides the people in the shops. Amare shivered and Teddy took his jacket off and handed it to her. Amare looked up at him and smiled lamely. She put the heavy material on and Candy gave her and odd look then continued to walk down the quiet street. Amare was afraid to talk, afraid someone, or something, might jump out and silence her. They entered a shop and Candy walked up to the counter where three young men were sitting on the counter casually

"How may I help you, pretty lady?"

"Don't even try." Amare said. Candy giggled.

"I'm looking for a Casey Norcom." Candy said.

"Ahh… yes…" one of the boys said. He looked at Teddy and smiled. Teddy nodded.

"You know him?"

"Er… he was… a seventh year my fourth year. He tutored me in Arithmancy." Teddy admitted.

"Oh, so the almighty Ted Lupin wasn't actually good at all subjects?" Amare asked with a smile.

"I was a loner when it came to Arithmancy," Teddy said. "That's the only subject, though."

"Sure it was." Amare said. "Because you deffinately didn't ask me to help you with your Transfiguration homework."

"Shut up." Teddy mumbled.

"Here it is." The guy said, handing Candy a piece of parchment. Candy looked at it.

"Er… where's Morne Ruelle Lane?" Candy asked.

"It's this street right here." He said

"Oh, so we just go that way?" Candy asked, pointing to the righ.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thanks!" Candy exclaimed.

"Anytime." The three guys smiled. Amare gave them a sickle and she, Candy, and Ted made their way down Morne Ruelle Lane.

"This place could probably be decent in the summer." Amare said. "I mean, it's probably just cold, and people don't like cold." There were about five people every couple meaters on the street, almost deserted in Amare's mind. She shivered, feeling cold again. Candy led the way about half a mile down Morne Ruelle and then turned around.

"It says ¾'s of a mile." Candy said, looking at the parchment. "Do you think this paper lies?"

"No." Teddy said, taking it from here. "Look here, it says to pass the cupcake shoppe, here's the cupcake shoppe. Here, so let's go."

Teddy started leading the way and Candy and Amare followed in silence, none of them wanting to waste their heat. It took atleast 30 minutes to get to the next road, Impressionnant Circle. Before they got to the end of the circle, though, they turned onto Mind Drive. And Amare looked at all the black houses right next to each other, a wizarding apartment complex.

"Here." Candy said, opening a door. Amare expected warmth to fill her up, but got even colder as she stepped into the building.

"This is horrible." Amare said. "Is this where she lives?"

"Yeah." Candy said.

"Do you still wanna do this?" amare asked, knowing her answer before she gave it.

"I'm not backing down, Mar. You know how I feel about this." Amare sighed. "Sadly." Teddy chuckled at the two.

"What number is it, Sweets?" He asked, putting a hand on Candy's shoulder, looking at the paper. Amare got a twinge of an emotion she'd never felt before, and she didn't like it.

"Seven hundred thirty six." Candy said with her usually spunk.

"What the hell?" Amare asked, taking the picture from her sister. She stared at the parchment. Room 736 was on the paper.

"How many stairs is that?"

"Thousands." Teddy said, opening up a door.

"The Gryffindor Common room is on the tenth floor, it won't be that difficult, Mar." Candy said, starting to climb up the stairs. Amare shrugged. Candy was right. It wouldn't be as bad as walking up to the Gryffindor common room between Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Amare made her start up the stairs, Candy in front of her, Teddy behind her. She got a steady pace, walking up the steps between the two. _Right left, right left, right left_, she thought. She lost her footing and fell backward, screaming in the process. Her hood fell off of her head and Teddy chuckled as they tumbled backwards. He had his hands resting on her thighs and it felt good to have them there.

She groaned loudly and stood up.

"You alright?" Candy shouted down the stairs.

"Flawless." Teddy replied.

"I wasn't talking to you." Candy said. "Mar, you alright?"

"Yeah, Ted here broke my fall." Amare smiled.

"Ha ha, that's a knee slapper." Teddy said sarcastically. Amare rolled her eyes and elbowed him before making her way back up the stairs. She passed Candy, rushing to the seventh floor. She waited for Candy and Teddy once she had gotten there and Candy stopped.

"Number 736." She said, looking down at the paper.

"Seven-oh-one right here." Teddy said. Amare glanced down the long hallway.

"Well this is annoying." Amare said.

Candy made her way down the hallway, looking at the doors on the right, the evens. She shouted to them.

"It's not that hard! You guys are just wooses!"

"Do _not_ call me a woos, Candy." Teddy said. "I am of age and can hex you legally out of Hogwarts."

"Yadda, Yadda, so is Amare." Candy said. "I found it!" She exclaimed. Amare and Teddy walked down to her and stood in front of number 736. They stood there silently for a moment before Candy broke the silence.

"Whose going to knock?"

"It was your idea, Candy." Amare said.

"But Amare, you're older."

"Teddy's the boy."

"Ladies first."

"No." Candy and Amare said at once.

"One. Two. Three. Not me!" Candy shouted.

Amare was put her finger to her nose and glanced at Teddy. He was laughing.

"Ha ha. Amare has to do it!" He laughed.

"Shut up before I shove your wand up your—"

"Shut up, Amare." Candy said. "It's just knocking. Teddy can do the talking."

"Fine by me." Amare smiled, looking up at Teddy.

"Who agreed to this?"

"Us." Amare and Candy said at once.

"Bloody girls." Teddy muttered. "I think Candy should do the talking since it's her idea."

Amare thought about it for a moment. "Yeah! Ted and I will be on lookout incase she wants to hex you. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Alright." Candy said.

Amare knocked on the door loudly and took a step back. Teddy took a step back and watched. Candy took a step back too so she wouldn't get hit by the door.

The thick door opened and a young boy smiled up at them. Candy and Amare exchanged confused looks and He smiled.

"Hello!" He exclaimed. "I'm O'Neil, how're you pretty girls today?"

"Back off, kid, we're looking for Casey Norcom."

The kid's smile faded and he turned around. He had blond hair and black eyes, and odd mixture, and it didn't suit his bubbling personality at all. A young girl who looked about the same age came into the doorway.

"You guys can come in, you know. Neil isn't good at answering the door." She said. Her hair was Golden brown and fell beneath her shoulders. Amare walked in, the room a little warmer than the hallway and Candy and Teddy followed her. They stood in a line and stared at the messy room. A kitchen was off to the far right corner and it looked like they were standing in a big living room. The place was bigger than Amare would have thought, but it was a mess. There were five beds lined up against the left wall and toys all over the place. Three cribs were by one of the beds and Amare looked at Candy. She was taking in the scene. This was obviously not what she thought it would be. Amare knew what candy had thought her mother had lived like after seeing the beautiful picture of her in that yearbook.

"You alright, Candy?" Amare asked, looking past Teddy and at her sister. Candy nodded once. Amare looked up at Teddy who looked down at her sadly.

A blond woman came from behind a closed door.

"Oo, mum came out of the closet." One red-haired boy said. A The girl who invited them in chuckled and the woman glared at the kid.

"Jason, be quiet." The woman reprimanded in a French accent. She had a young baby on her arms and another kid was following her around with a binki in their mouth and holding a blanket.

"Hi, I'm casey, Neil said you were looking for me?"

"Yeah…" Candy said. "I'm Candy. And this is my sister Amare, and Amare's Godbrother, Ted. We… er… we're…"

"Candy?" The woman asked. "Noralie, take Adelaide." The girl with the golden hair got up and took the child from the woman, whom Amare had decided was Casey.

"I haven't seen you since you were a little child."

"Yeah, whatevs." Amare said, butting in.

"Amare, you're so beautiful." Casey said, turning to her and putting her hands on her cheeks.

"Shut up, Casey, I don't care for what you have to say. Candy is the one who wanted to meet you. Talk to her." Amare said.

Candy smiled. "I regret it."

Casey looked hurt, angry, and she took her hands off of Amare's cheeks and slapped Candy. Amare pulled her wand out.

"Back off, woman." Teddy said from behind Amare. Amare looked up at him, he looked angry, his hair red. Amare knew what that meant. "Touch either of these girls again and you are never going to see _any_ of these children ever again."

"You can't do that." Casey said.

"Wanna bet? My mother's an Auror, my father was a defense against the dark arts teacher, and my godfather is Harry Potter."

Amare felt angry. She wasn't sure who at, but she was angry. She wasn't sure why, but she was angry. She turned to Casey.

"Hey, Casey, wanna slap me too?" Amare asked, her hood fell off of her head.

"Yes. I do. You are disgracing all woman around the world without hair." Casey said. She stepped forward and it all happened in one moment. Teddy's wand twitched, the door bursted open, and two pop's filled the room. Amare looked and saw her father. She wanted to run to him, but avoided it. Dora, Teddy's mother, was standing besides her father. Ron and Sirius both came in through the door and Casey fell over from Teddy giving her a nonverbal 'stupify'. Everyone in the room watched Casey for a moment before they moved.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dad!" Amare shouted, running to her father. He put his arms around her and she hugged him tightly.

"Wotcher Ted!" Dora said to Teddy, hugging him. "Thank merlin, you're alright."

"How'd you know we were here?" Amare asked.

"Candy still has a tracking charm on her, it's good until she's seventeen." Her father explained, a slight harshness in his voice.

"Oh." Candy said, looking down.

"You, young lady, are going to be punished until you're seventeen." Ron said before pulling Candy into a hug.

"_What_?" Candy exclaimed, pulling away. "That ruins my school year _and_ my summer!"

"You're the one who ran off." Ron scolded.

"Dad, please?"

"Don't _'dad please'_ me, Candy."

Candy groaned and crossed her arms, turning around and facing everyone else.

"Why did you do that to my mother?" Noralie asked, walking towards Teddy.

"She's a bi-"

"Ted."Dora said quietly from over his shoulder.

"Bad person." Teddy caught himself. Dora patted him on the back and Amare smiled. She wished Dora was her mother.

"No she isn't! She's a great mother!" Noralie defended.

"She's slapped Candy!" Amare exclaimed. No great mother slaps their daughter they haven't seen in years.

"Candy sassed her! Mum takes no sass." Noralie said, bouncing Adelaide on her side.

"Well then, she won't take us." Amare said. Harry and Ron chuckled.

"So true." Dora said.

"I'm going to contact the Ministry." Harry said. "I'll have people come and…." He turned to the children in the room. Amare watched her father. "Yeah." He didn't want to continue. He apparated away and Amare turned to Candy.

"Why did you did, this, Candy?" Ron asked her. "I told you that I didn't want you to know her."

"She's my mother, dad! How am I supposed to ignore the fact that Hermione isn't my mum yet I live with her, and I call her mum, yet she isn't! It's been hanging over my head for a year, dad. A year. I can't ignore it. I just… wanted to know. And now…"Candy said, "I wish I hadn't."

Amare stood there awkwardly. Teddy walked over to her and smiled down at her. She smiled awkwardly and he sighed.

"I… I'm sorry about last night." Teddy said. "It was stupid."

Amare nodded. "That it was." She hated him for it. Many pops filled the room and Amare's father was there, talking to a few ministry members. "I… I think I fell for you last night." She admitted, not looking at him. She watched as a couple ministry members brought Jason, the oldest of the kids, out of the room.

"I… I didn't mean to do that, Amare." Teddy said. "It was late and…" He took a deep breath. "I'm not breaking up with Laila."

"Why not?" Amare asked.

"Well, she's amazing. She's beautiful, she's smart, she knows how to handle me, we never get into arguments, and when we do she knows how to sort them out. She gives me space, but doesn't at the same time, she's polite and she's just wonderful, and… I don't see my life without her."

Amare felt a pang in her heart. Like someone clashed symbol's and squished it. She had to work to break. She didn't look at Teddy, but she knew he felt bad about it.

"I miss her a lot." He said. She nodded, staring at nothing. "Sorry."

She felt her heart break into pieces and she couldn't breathe. If you had told her a week ago this would've happened, she would've laughed. Now, she can't imagine it not happening. That kiss was the best kiss she had ever had.

"Tell me the Truth, Ted, why did you do it?"

"I… I…" He stuttered.

"Damn it, tell me." She said, looking at him.

"I… I…"

"Ted, please."

"I was bored." He admitted. Amare felt her heart break into a million more pieces and she nodded lamely.

"Fair." She said. She walked out of the room and into the hallway, one of the ministry men glared at her so she walked down to the end of the hallway and sat against the wall and she started crying. Because he was bored. He lied to her and kissed her because he was bored. He was a bastard. She had thought he was sincere, caring, but no; he was just bored bastard.

"Hey, Mar…" Candy said, sitting down besides her.

"Hi." Amare said quietly.

"You alright?"

"No. But I will be."

Candy nodded.

"I'm sorry I dragged you out here." Candy apologized.

"It's alright." Amare said. She took a deep breath. "We just saved our half-siblings."

"There's so many of them."

"She's a slut." Amare shrugged. "I knew it wouldn't be good."

"Amare, I'm sorry."

"I know… I just… sorry." Amare apologized for no reason.

"It's alright." Candy said, knowing better than to argue with Amare in this state of mind.

"I'm not thinking straight."

"You'll be fine." Candy said.

"I know." Amare said. She didn't feel like talking so she kept her responses short. Teddy walked over and sat across from them. Amare looked up at him and stared him in the eyes. He locked his glance with hers and it said so much, and it hurt so much. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't. She cocked her head to the side. Why was he doing this to her? Sirius sat down besides Teddy and looked at Amare.

"You alright, kid?" Sirius asked, looking at Amare. Amare shook her head, not taking her eyes off of Teddy.

"Looks like you've got a problem, Ted."

"Shut up, Sirius." Teddy muttered before looking away from Amare and at a random spot on the floor. Amare put her head against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. She let her mind drift as she stared at a spider web. She was going to take a bath when she got home, a hot bath because she was cold. And after that she was going to put her glasses on because she needed to take her contacts out. After that she would eat dinner and then…

"Amare." Her father said, crouching down to be level with her. She looked at him, not saying anything. "I'm gonna send you to the burrow through the floo network. You can use the fireplace here, it's hooked up. Mar, tell Gin to start cooking, we're having people over tonight."

"No." Candy said.

"Cands, we're having the whole crew over, a few people from the ministry…"

"Everyone?" Amare asked.

"It'll be at the burrow, Ginny's already there with the boys, it won't be too difficult, just tell her to start cooking the usual. We discussed it yesterday when you were upstairs with Candy. Told everyone today."

"Fine." Amare said, standing up. "I need to stop at the house first to get my glasses."

"Go to the burrow first." Harry said.

"Fine." Amare said. She gave her father a hug and then flooed to the burrow.

**A/N: This is going to end soon if I don't get any more ideas, *hint*hint* review and give me some.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry. I'm getting lazy with the editing.**

Amare sat on the window seat, staring out the window, playing with a pot of flowers on the window sill with her wand, making them die and come back to life with just a blue spark. She sighed and then looked out the window, watching it snow. She heard the door open and she looked back at Al walking into the room. He walked over to her, stumbling a little, and motioned for her to pick him up. She did so and set him on the seat and looked back out the window.

"Candy my sister?" Al asked.

"No." Amare smiled.

"Why?"

"Because you have different parents."

"But she you sister."

"Candy and I have the same mother." Amare said, a bad taste in her mouth as she did.

"We same mummy."

"No we don't. We have the same father." Amare said.

"But mummy…"

"Your mum is my step-mum. I call her mum for convenience."

Al looked at her, obviously confused.

"I'll explain it when you're older."

"Ok." Al said. He climbed up on Amare and looked out the window with her. "SNOW!" He squealed. Amare giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Yep." She said, ruffling his hair. "Go tell Ted to bring you and everyone else outside." She put Al on the ground and he ran out of the room, going to get Teddy. She smiled to herself and rested her forehead on the cold glass. She got up and walked into the kitchen and sat down besides her father. Candy sat across the table between Dominique and Louis, two of Bill and Fleur's kids, acting as a divider between their arguments. Amare crossed her Arms and Ginny got up from the other side of her dad and walked to the refrigerator.

"Are you sure you're eight months, Gin? You don't look it." Audrey said as Molly, her daughter, came running over to her.

"Can I go outside, mummy?"

"Is an adult going out?"

"Teddy is!"

"I wanna go!" Roxanne squirmed from George's lap. Angelina got up and brought Roxanne to the foyer.

"Take me!" Faith, Fred's kid, exclaimed.

"Go with Ang, Faith," Fred said, nudging the six year old towards her Aunt. Angelina groaned and took the child.

"Where's Forest?" Faith asked, questioning about her brother.

"I'll send him out later, okay?"

"Yes, daddy." Faith said, hugging him. Amare watched and her father nudged her.

"Are you going out?"

"No." Amare said. "I told Al to ask Ted for a reason."

"Aw, but Amare…"

"I'm not going, dad." Amare snapped. "It's cold outside."

"You're a witch, you can do a warming charm, and I doubt Ted can handle _all_ those kid by himself."

"He can do it." Amare said.

"No he can't." Harry said.

"Yes he can."

"No he can't." Dora said from across the table.

"Yeah he can." Amare said, trying to convince Dora and her father at the same time.

"Amare." Her father said sternly.

"I'm not going outside, if you want me out of here I'll just go home." Amare said.

"Go outside." Harry said.

"Fine." Amare said. She stood up and walked to door. She put a warming charm on herself and then put her boots on and walked outside. She was still warm as she made her way to the broom shed and found a broomstick. She needed to practice for the team. She took the golden snitch out of her pocket and let it go. She closed her eyes for five seconds and then opened them. She mounted the broom, a cleansweep 361; it was the best she could find in the shed; and she flew above all the kids on the ground. She flew around, looking for the snitch, and saw it flash in the sunlight by someone's head. She dived down towards the golden snitch and the it flew away.

"Dammit." She cursed, going back above and flying around, trying not to stay put so no one would be able to tell if she saw it or not. She saw the snitch up high and went for it. She caught the snitch and then flew back down to the lawn. She walked over to the shed and put the broom away. She walked back to the house, her warming charm wearing off. She opened the door, snowflakes blowing all over the place, and she stared at all the adults in the room.

"Hi." She said, taking her boots and jumper off. She tapped her jumped with her wand to dry it then put it back on and walked over to where her father was sitting.

"Did you have fun?"

"Sorta." She said.

"What did you do?"

"I flew." She said, looking up at him.

"In this weather?" He asked her, he looked angry.

"Amare, do you know the dangers of flying in this weather?" Ginny asked. Amare sighed. She did. "You can get blown away by the wind, even on the sturdiest broomstick, especially when the winds are this high, we're sending Candy out to get everyone, she's getting ready now." She said. She sighed loudly and crossed her arms.

Amare gave her father an unsure look and he shrugged and mouthed 'she's pregnant'. Amare smiled and turned to the table, smiling at Dora and Remus who were sitting across from her.

"Never fly when it's snowing again." Ginny said. Amare rolled her eyes and Dora chuckled, resting her head on Remus's shoulder.

"But I have to practice," Amare said. "Or when I go back I'll suck balls—"

"Amare Sylvia Sierra!"

"Yes, papa?" Amare asked, giving her father her 'innocent eyes'.

"Watch your language."

"You have no say in what I say."

"Wanna bet?" He asked, taking his wand out. Amare took hers out too and pointed it at her father. She had never actually threatened him before, and had never actually thought about threatening him before. This was a first.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

She shrugged.

"Defense against the dark arts?" She said.

Harry chuckled and put his wand down then pulled her into a hug.

"I raised you well."

"Sorta." Amare said. Everyone around the table chuckled. Candy came down the stairs and into the kitchen in a thick jacket, snow pants, snow boots, a hat, mittens, and a scarf on. She waved and then waddled outside.

"She's gonna get attacked." Amare said "When she comes in, she's going to look like a snow man."

"We'll clean it up." Angelina said. "It'll be fine."

"I know, but it's going to be hilarious." Amare said. A few people around the table chuckled and Amare looked up at her father.

"Can I talk to you in the other room?" She asked him. He looked down at her and nodded then stood up. She grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey and brought it into the other room with them. She opened it up and took a swig. Her father took it from her and put it on the floor before he sat down. She sat down across from him and sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I… I… why did Casey have so many children?" Amare asked, although she knew the answer. "And she abused them? Is it some sort of mental disease? I mean, when I was younger you told me that you guys were all friends, and you and Casey had me, then Casey and Ron had Candy, because you wanted to be fair, but I'm not an idiot, dad."

"I know, Amare, but…" He sighed.

"Is it a mental disease?" She whispered.

"Sometimes a mental disease can get in the way of knowing what to do. Casey, it wasn't so much a mental disease. It was more stress and she was raised with the cane. She thought that was right, but she took it too far with her children. She started with the cane, but over time she just got more and more angry and more and more aggressive."

Amare took this in as she stared at the ground. Her eyes caught the firewhiskey bottle and she looked up at her father.

"Will… will I be able to have a relationship with them?" Amare asked her father.

He nodded. "If it's what you want." He said.

"It is." She said before reaching for the bottle of firewhiskey.


	7. Chapter 7

Amare walked into the room, her father's hands on her shoulders. She didn't let Candy come because she wasn't sure how they'd respond and she didn't want Candy to be offended. Amare stood looking at the kids sprawled out throug the room. Jason was upside down in a chair, reading a book. Noralie was playing with Adelaide and Neil was banging his head against the wall. The toddler, whose name Amare didn't know, was playing with a dolly, pushing it around in a carriage.

Amare's dad cleared his throat and everyone turned to him and Amare.

"Hi." Amare smiled with a wave.

"What are you doing here?" Noralie asked, standing up and walking over to them with attitude.

"I want to be your friend." Amare said firmly.

"You can _never_ be our friend." Noralie said.

Jason voiced his opinion. "Give her a break, Nora. She's our sister."

Noralie glared at him and kept her glare as she turned back to Amare and looked her in the eyes. "She's not our sister."

"Yeah I am." Amare said. "Do you want a DNA test? Because I'll gladly give my spit."

"Yeah, cause you don't have any hair."

"Don't even go there," Amare said, staring at the child. She couldn't be more than nine years old. "I'm trying to get to know you and you're just putting up a wall, I don't appreciate that."

"Wanna get to know me?" Jason asked.

"Sure. What's your favorite candy?"

"Cochroach clusters."

"Really?" Amare asked, walking over and sitting in a chair next to him. He nodded from his upside down position.

"Love them."

"I like sugar quills. I haven't taken notes in class in years."

"Really?" Jason asked. "You look like someone who would focus on school."

"I mean… I focus on school, it's just… not… never mind." Amare said.

"Hey, Amare…" O'Neil said, walking over to her. "Do you know where we're going to stay and whose going to take care of us?"

All of the kid's attention besides Adelaides turned to her. She felt a lot of pressure on her. Her father had left the room and she shook her head. "I'm sorry, no."

"Can we stay with you?" O'Neil asked.

"I'm only here until December 29th. I have to go back to school on the 30th."

"Oh…" O'Neil said.

"So you aren't going to be here for that long?" Jason asked.

"No, I'm sorry." Amare said. "How old are you lot?"

"I'm eleven." Jason said. "I'm going to Hogwarts next year."

"I'll see you there." Amare smiled.

"Noralie and I are 9." O'Neil said.

"Scotch is 5 and Adelaide is two."

"Scotch?" Amare asked.

"Yep. Scotch. She's got _quite_ the personality." Neil said.

"SHUT UP!" Scotch screamed from across the room.

"She never misses a beat."

Amare nodded. "My step-mum's pregnant and I have a baby brother whose 2 and another little brother who is about seven. What do you guys like to do for fun?"

"Draw." Jason said.

"Eat." Neil said.

Amare went on, talking to them for about two hours. Scotch ended up sleeping on her lap and Noralie ended up opening up to her in the end, trusting her with a secret: that she didn't actually like her mother. Amare promised not to tell anyone and when her father came in, she left. She gave each of them a hug and waved goodbye.

"How was it?" Harry asked.

"Fine." Amare said. "Once you left it was a lot easier."

"Really?" he questioned.

"Yes." Amare said. "And I'm ready to go home. And sleep."

"Alright, be safe." Harry said, hugging her. "I have to get to work, tell your mum I'll be home at 7:30."

"Okay. Bye." She said. She went to the fireplace at the end of the hall and flooed home. She walked into the living room, leaving a path of soot just to annoy Ginny. She walked into the other room and sat down at the kitchen table where James and Al were eating dinner.

"Are you hungry, dear?" Ginny asked, walking into the room.

"No." Amare said, crossing her arms.

"Alright." Ginny said.

"If you don't eat now you don't eat for the rest of the night." James said.

Amare shrugged. "I don't care."

James gave her a look that she had perfected and then she smiled, knowing she had taught the kid well.

"Hey, Dumpling." Amare smirked at the seven year old.

He looked up and glared at her. "What?" He spat, causing spit and food particles to fly everywhere. Al wiped his face and Amare smirked.

"You're an idiot."

"Nuh-uh!" James shouted.

"Uh-uh!" Amare mocked.

He pouted and crossed his arms.

"I'm mad at you."

She copied him. "I'm mad at you."

"Stop!"

"Stop!"

"Amare…" Ginny said.

"Yeah?" Amare replied.

"Stop making your brother mad."

"What else am I supposed to do?" Amare asked.

"Something else." She said. "Just stop making him mad. If you really want something to do, change Al's diaper."

"No thanks." Amare said. "I think I'll go to my room."

"Good." Ginny mumbled. Amare glared at her and went up the stairs, not telling her that her father would be home late tonight. She walked into her bedroom and lay down on her bed. Her bedroom door opened and Candy walked in and sat down on the end.

"Ted wants to hang out tonight." Candy said.

"I don't wanna see him."

"At eight, he wants to see us tonight."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Amare sighed. "Fine. I'll go."

"And I'm inviting Fischer."

"Fischer? Why Fischer?" Amare asked. He was a seventh year Ravenclaw and was totally not Candy's type.

"He's nice." Candy shrugged. "I'm willing to give him a chance."

"Who _aren't_ you willing to give a chance?"

"Ted." Candy said. "Although…"

Amare sighed and rolled her eyes. She got up and pulled out a pair of jeans and a Gryffindor T-shirt.

"Know what we're doing?" She asked.

"No." candy said. "He said to meet him at his house, so I guess we're just hanging out."

"Alright." Amare said. She pulled on her pair of jeans and her t-shirt then put on a sweatshirt. She put the hood on and sat down in her chair in the corner of the room. She pulled her knees to her chest and sighed.

"AMARE!" Ginny shouted from downstairs. Amare sighed. "AMARE SYLVIA!"

Amare ignored her and stared at Candy silently.

"AMARE SYLVIA SIERRA! GET YOUR BLOODY BUTT DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" She screamed. Amare got up and Candy followed. They walked down the stairs and through the living room, into the kitchen. Amare crossed her arms and stared at Ginny.

"What?" Amare asked, annoyed.

"Where's your father?"

"Working late. He'll be home at 7:30."

Ginny gave her a look. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

Amare shrugged.

"Amare! This is _not_ a laughing matter!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I'm not laughing." Amare muttered, annoyed.

"I've been having contractions all day since you left! I need him _here_!"

"You should have told someone!" Amare shouted.

"Candy, go get your father." Ginny said. Candy ran to the fire place and flooed to her house. Amare watched as Ginny walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Mummy, are you okay?" James asked.

"Yes, sweetie, I'm fine. You're baby sister is just coming earlier than we thought." Amare's heart tightened. A sister? She already had a sister, she didn't need another one. Neither did James and Al, they had her. They didn't need another… the fireplace erupted with emerald flames twice. The first time Ron came out and the second time Candy did. Candy walked besides Amare and Ron walked to Ginny.

"You alright, Gin?" He asked.

"Labor." Ginny groaned.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked.

"Working late." Ginny said, glaring at Amare. Amare shrugged innocently and watched as Ron helped Ginny up.

"I'm gonna apparate us to St. Mungo's. Candy, go tell your mum that I took her and send her there. Bring Rose over here and when Harry gets back tell him what happened."

"Okay." Candy said, watching as Ron and Ginny disappeared with a crack. Candy sighed and turned to Amare. "That ruins our plans."

"Guess so."

"Or, we could bring the kid's to Ted's and still hang out with him, eh?" Candy said. "That'll work."

Amare sighed. "You can still hang out with Ted and Fischer. I'll stay here with the kids."

"You can't handle them all by yourself."

"Silencing charms, Candy." Amare smirked.

Candy giggled and then walked to the fireplace. "I'll come back in a minute with Rosie."

"Okay." Amare said. Candy flooed to her house and Amare heard Al scream from the kitchen. Amare walked in and saw him with his arms crossed in his high chair. Amare giggled and walked over to help him out.

"Sorry kid." Amare smiled, kissing the top of his head and putting him down.

"Where mumma?" Al asked.

"She's having your baby sister."

"Oh." Al said. "How?"

"Uhm…" Amare said. "Well…" She started. "Well… Er…" She wasn't sure how to tell him this. "She's getting it done in the hospital. That's how. The hostpial has all these confusing things and… yeah, I'm not exactly sure how it works." Amare lied awkwardly. She brought Al into the living room and then went back into the kitchen to clean up. She took a few crackers for her own dinner then walked back into the living room. Candy came in through the fireplace with Rose and set her down.

"I'm gonna go talk to Ted. I'll be back in a few." Candy said.

"Alright, be careful." Amare said as Candy went back into the fireplace. Amare picked Rose up and put her in the play-pen with Al. James sat on the couch, his arms crossed, looking annoyed. Amare walked over and sat down besides him.

"Hi Jamsie."

"I don't want a little sister. I already have a big sister."

"I know, but your mum and dad want a daughter, so they decided to gift you a sister at the same time."

"That makes no sense." James said.

Amare sighed. "Mum and dad are having this child, James, so just deal with it. I'm not particularly happy about it either, but that's mostly because they didn't tell me until this week."

James sighed. "I'm mad at mum."

"Don't be."

"You're always mad at her."

"No I'm not." Amare said.

"Yeah you are! You always backtalk her, and she doesn't act like she doesn't care until afterwards when you're out of the room!" James said.

Amare gave him a look.

"How could a five year old pick up on these things?"

"I'm seven!" James exclaimed.

"No you aren't."

"Yeah I am!"

"Shut up." Amare said before getting up and walking to the liquor cabinet. She took out a bottle of tequila and poured herself a small glass. She took a sip and turned around. James had found entertainment in his toy broomstick and Al and Rose were building with blocks. She sighed and sat down with her glass. The flames erupted green and a pop filled the air. Rosie screamed as she accidentally knocked down her and Al's building and Amare glared at Teddy.

"Oh, so now you need to get drunk to be in my presence?" He asked, sitting down besides her and taking the cup out of her hand and downing it. Amare slapped him and Candy walked over.

"Are we going over your house?" Amare asked.

"Yep." Ted said. "I just came to help out with bringing the cherubs over. I'll take James."

"Yay!" James exclaimed, running to him. Ted picked up the kid and walked to the fireplace.

"So long my dear Firecrackers!" He said. Amare sighed.

"Do we have to go?"

"Yes, Amare." Candy said before grabbing Rose and going to the fireplace. Amare grabbed Al.

"Guess what we get today… torture." Amare said, picking up the kid and bringing him to the fireplace. She put in a little bit of floo powder and then flooed to Teddy's parents house, 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Wotcher, Amare!" Dora exclaimed. Amare smiled and then put Al in the play pen in the corner of the kitchen where Rose was already playing with a few toys. Amare walked out of the kitchen and upstairs into Teddy's room where Candy and Teddy were already sitting on the bed talking. Amare sat besides Candy, annoyed that she was dragged here.

"So, Amare…" Teddy started. "Whatdya wanna do?"

"Why you asking me?"

Teddy shrugged.

"My dad's gonna be confused when he gets home and no one's there." Amare said.

"It'll be fine." Teddy said.

"Sure it will." Amare muttered. "It's a month early, and did you see how Ginerva it was?"

"She's small, big deal." Teddy said.

"She barely gained half as much as James or Al."

"It's a girl…"

"Girls are usually just as big as boys when they're babies." Amare said.

"Whatever." Teddy said.

"I'm worried."

Teddy got up and sat beside her. He took her hand and she looked up at him.

"Everything will be fine. Ginny's had two kids before, if the baby isn't fully developed, they'll pump her full of potion. It's not the end of the-"

"Shut up, Teddy." Amare said, standing up. "You're never a help. You're just a waste of time."

"And you're just a love child." Teddy said.

Amare glared at him and slapped him.

"Woah!" Teddy said, standing up and taking both her wrists in his separate hands. "Slap me one more time."

This time she kneed him in the balls. He put his lips to hers and she melted, kissing him back. She pushed him against the bed, being as aggressive as she could.

"What the hell?" Candy asked, jumping off on the bed. Amare ignored her and pushed Teddy back, kissing him. He slipped his hand up the back of her shirt and she pushed herself against him even more. He rolled over, getting the upper hand, and pulled his shirt off as she kissed his shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing?" Candy asked again, staring at them. She left the room and Amare looked into his eyes, breathing heavily. He looked into her eyes and smirked.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you more, jackass." She said, putting her lips back to his. He pulled her shirt off and she worked on her jeans as he unclasped her bra. His shirt was already off and his belt undone, his pants at his knees.


	8. Chapter 8

"We can't do this." He whispered in her ear.

"Why not?"

"I just broke up with my girlfriend."

Amare was silent. "What?"

"It's too soon."

"Teddy! Are you kidding me!?" She said harshly, looking in his eyes. He looked angry, confused, sad, curious. She put a hand through his hair, resisting his lips. "I want you Teddy. I love you. I know we've argued all our lives, but… You're really kind, and I care about you and…" she stared at him, stopping her speech. She felt confused, like she wasn't sure what to do. She was angry because he was right, they couldn't do this, confused because of what she was feeling, she was so close, but she couldn't, and they were a big step away from this. She was sad, knowing so many people would be disappointed with her for doing this. She put her lips to his and he kissed her.

"We can't." He said again, pulling away and trying to get up. She held onto him tightly.

They couldn't. She kissed him again. But they could. Teddy pulled her pants down, as she only got to unbuttoning them, and she kissed him. Someone knocked on the door and opened it up.

"Kids. Get. The fuck. Off. Each other. And get. Your butts. Downstairs. This second." Dora said. Amare had her arms around Ted, hugging him tightly. She didn't want to let go. She looked at Dora who gave her a look of pity and she closed the door. Teddy got up, Amare still holding onto him. She held him tightly and he sighed.

"Mar, let's go."

"No." Amare said.

"Amare, let's go." He said more firmly.

"I want to do this Ted."

"Well, my mother doesn't want us to do this." Teddy said. He managed to pry her hands off of him and he tossed her her Gryffindor T-shirt she had worn. He pulled on his own pants and shirt and she lead the way downstairs. Teddy tapped her butt and she giggled before they entered the kitchen and Amare sat down, a smug smile on her face, Teddy sat with a similar look.

"What do you to think you were doing?" Dora asked from across the table. Amare shrugged and Teddy sat silently. "Amare's mother is in the fucking hospital in labor and you're about to have sex with her! Teddy, you have a girlfriend! You can't do these kinds of things!"

"Mum, shut up. I'm seventeen, I can do what I want."

"No you can't, Ted. You can_not_ do what you want just because you're seventeen. I did _not_ raise you to cheat on your girlfriend with someone you've know practically _all your life_. I just didn't, Ted!"

"So this is about you now?" Teddy asked. "And I broke up with my girlfriend." He added.

Dora looked angrier than Amare had ever seen. Her eyes went black, her hair red, and her face drained of all color. Her nails grew a few inches and she clawed the table with them, the sound digging through Amare. Why was she judging them? They were both seventeen. They could both do what they wanted. There was a loud pop as Remus, Teddy's father, apparated in. He stared at Dora ruining the table, and then at Amare and Teddy. Teddy just sat there emotionless, and Amare had her arms gross, annoyance and anger written all over her face.

"What happened?" Remus asked, walking over. "I haven't seen Dora this mad since Ted accidentally set the old house on fire." Teddy gave his father a look and then stared back at his mother. "Dora… what happened?"

"They were in Ted's bedroom. Alone. Together." She said.

"Okay…" Remus said, not picking up on it.

"Alone." Dora said. "Together. Neither of them had a shirt on. Amare's pants were at her ankles, our son was on top of her."

Remus turned to the two and raised his eyebrow at them. Amare shrugged, fighting a smile, and Teddy let his smirk show.

"Ted, this is nothing to smile about! Amare is a woman, not a toy."

Amare snorted a laugh, thinking about what Teddy would do with a toy. She never understood those sayings anyways. Remus glared at her and then continued.

"You have a girlfriend, when she finds out about this she will not be happy, Ted. You'll be lucky if she doesn't end it with you."

"I ended things with her last night. I wrote her a letter-"

Amare snorted again and Remus sighed.

"What?" Teddy asked.

"You never break up with someone over a letter. You always do it in person." Remus said. "She's never going to talk to you again."

"I told her I was sorry."

"That doesn't matter." Remus said. "Girls don't like being broken up, especially by letters. She's going to make your life miserable."

"How do you know this?" Teddy asked.

"Sirius was a player."

"Still am." Sirius said, entering the room. He patted Teddy on the back. "Proud of you, kid."

Teddy nodded awkwardly and Amare giggled. She grabbed his arm and then let go as Remus and Dora both glared at her. She crossed her arms again with a smile and then giggled uncontrollably. Teddy took her hand and she felt uncertain about this, but enjoyed the feeling anyways. He broke up with his girlfriend and then decided to invite her over so he could tell her. It was obvious. She rested her head on his shoulder and he smiled before turning to her.

"Ted, you're grounded."

"What?" Teddy shouted, standing up and almost flipping the table. "I haven't been grounded for over two years! You can't do this! I'm fucking of age!"

"No." Dora said.

"Yeah I am!" Teddy said, still standing. Amare watched, mad for no reason. She stood up and Teddy didn't let go of her hand and she walked over to the fireplace, Teddy keeping her hand in his and following.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't stand it here." Amare said. "Too many emotions going on right now." She muttered.

"Alright." Ted said. "I'll see you later." He muttered.

She nodded and he kissed the top of her head. She walked to the fireplace and flooed home.

"Amare! Where is everyone?" Her father shouted at her as she entered the livingroom.

"Gin's at the hospital." She said. Her father's eyes got wide and he apparated away without saying anything. Amare sighed. She walked to the couch and sat down. She was going to need to buy another Christmas gift for the baby, not that she'd notice, obviously. There was a loud crash from upstairs and Amare stood up, pulling her wand out. She walked up the staircase and down the hallway, opening all the doors in the process. She got to her parent's bedroom at the end of the hall and she opened it slowly. She heard giggling coming from the room and she looked and saw candy on the bed with a boy.

"CANDY CARINA!" Amare shouted. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN HERE?"

Candy shot up and stared at her sister, the blanket over her Amare glared at her sister. "OUT!" She sat to Fischer, the boy with her.

"No." Fischer said.

"This is my house you git! Now leave!" Amare said. Fischer stared at her. She stared at him. She groaned and left the room and went back downstairs. She made her way to the living room and sat down on the couch, crossing her arms. Today wasn't the best day, but it wasn't the worst either.


	9. Chapter 9

"Amare." She heard her father say, hands on her arm, shaking her gently. "Amare." She opened her eyes against their will, her neck stiff from sleeping on the couch. She looked at him, a confused look on her face and he smiled. She noted that the window was still dark.

"I'm a dad."

Her heart twisted in knots. He was her dad.

"Cool." She said. "Congratulations."

"You've got a little sister." He said.

She smiled. "What's she look like?" Amare asked.

"She's got red hair, green eyes, utterly gorgeous." Her father glowed. Amare smiled, happy for him.

"Cool." She said. "Have you seen Teddy?"

"No." He said. "Sirius told me what happened, though." He looked disappointed and Amare sighed.

"Sorry." She said.

"Just be careful, alright?" he said.

Amare nodded. "Yeah."

"Wanna go visit Lily?" He asked. Amare shrugged, she was thankful Ginny had just had the baby so her father couldn't punish her. Sure she wanted to see her, but she also didn't want to that much. "She's healthy."

"That's good." Amare said, sitting up. "I'm going to go find Teddy and I'll be there later."

"Alright." Harry muttered. He gave Amare a hug and watched her Floo to Grimmauld place and then she walked through the empty kitchen and up the noisy steps. She knocked on his bedroom door and his smiling face answered it.

"Hi." He said. He took her hand into the room and kissed her. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"Don't tell my parent's you're here. They'll kill me." He said quietly.

Amare smirked at him.

"Wanna go visit my baby sister?" She asked.

Teddy shrugged.

"I don't wanna go alone. I just… I don't want her to be here." She admitted. "I mean, I didn't know until this week, she was supposed to be born next month, but it's this month, and I just don't know how I feel about it."

"You were this way with Al too." Teddy said. "He's your best friend now."

"No he's not." Amare muttered.

"Yeah he is, Mar. You love him."

"Who doesn't? He totally knows how to win the hearts of everyone. He's going to be trouble when he goes to Hogwarts." Amare smiled.

"You're gonna love your new sister."

Amare took a deep breath. "Will you please go with me?" Amare asked. Teddy nodded. Amare hugged him and stood up.

"OH TEDDY BEAR!" Sirius shouted from outside the door. Amare gave Teddy a look as he blushed. Amare giggled and the door opened. "Gasp!" Sirius said loudly. He quieted his voice. "You have a girl in your room. You know that's against the rules."

"Sirius, we're going to St. Mungo's."

"Let me join you." Sirius said. "I was just going to ask if you wanted to head over there and visit the littlest pot head."

"Sirius!" Amare exclaimed. "That's not nice."

"You didn't see Harry right after the war." Sirius said. Amare wasn't sure how she felt about that. Did her father smoke pot? He always seemed like someone who got through his struggle sober. Amare took a deep breath and Teddy led her down stairs and to the fireplace. She flooed and Teddy and Sirius apparated. She met them in the lobby and held Teddy's hand as they followed Sirius down the hallways and to the hospital room. Teddy let go of Amare's hand right before they entered and she walked over to see her baby sister. She looked down at the tiny thing. It was very small. It had a bit of red hair on her tiny head and bright, big green eyes. Amare watched as it looked up at her. Amare smiled and waved.

"Wanna hold her?" Her father asked. Amare nodded and held her arms out for the young child. She looked down into her eyes and her heart melted. This was her sister. That moment she vowed to protect her, as she had done with Al and James. She vowed to never let anything happen to the young kid in her arms.

_Time passes too quickly_, she decided a year later when she was watching the kid crawl around, climbing on the furniture during Christmas break. Teddy had his arm around her and Amare was babysitting Al and Lily, her two youngest siblings. She went to get up when Teddy pulled her back into his lap and she hit him.

"Let me go."

"No." He said, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I only get to see you so often." He said.

"Later, hon." She said, patting his leg.

"AMARE!" Candy screamed from upstairs. "GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE!"

"YOU GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!"

"NO! I NEED YOU!"

Amare sighed and gave Teddy a kiss on the cheek. "Make sure they're good, alright?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He said, patting her butt as she left. She giggled and made her way upstairs after winking at him. She walked into her bedroom and stared at her sister.

"What's up, Cands?" Amare asked.

"You didn't tell me you were having Teddy over."

"I didn't think you would care. And he invited himself over." Amare said. "He's been with me all week whenever he's had the chance."

"Doesn't he have a job?"

"Yeah." Amare said. "He's in Auror Training. It hasn't been that much that we've seen each other. He's only been able to make one of the Hogsmade trips this year. He's my boyfriend and I care about him."

"But while you're _babysitting_." Candy asked. "That's just…"

"Shut up, Candy, alright?" Amare snapped. "I love him. And you know that. I want to see him, at least I didn't bum the kids off on _you_."

"Yeah, like you didn't think of it."

"No. I didn't actually." Amare said. "And why've you been so bitchy lately?"

"I dunno. Maybe because you've been ignoring me all damn week!"

"Why don't you just go to your own house." Amare said.

"Fine." Candy said, apparating away. Amare felt a pang in her heart, but ignored it as she went downstairs and sat beside her Teddy Bear. He slung an arm around her as Al and Lily started playing. Amare turned to Teddy and kissed him. She could never take her hands off of him. He layed her down on the couch and kissed her, running her hand down her side. She giggled, kissing him back.

"I love you Ted."

"Love you too, Love." He said, licking her cheek. She giggled. She wanted to tell him but she couldn't. Not yet. He pushed for more and she gave it to him. He seemed a bit hesitant and she wiped it off as nothing, not worrying about the minor details.


	10. Chapter 10

Amare sat in the hallway at her house. This couldn't be happening to her. She had a sister who was a year old. This couldn't be happening. She banged her head against the wall five times when she heard Ginny shout up the stairs.

"STOP THAT!"

She sighed and put her head in her knees, crying. She ran a hand through her short hair and then sighed loudly. Tears were still coming from her eyes and James walked passed her. She had known it, but it just hit her now. This second. As she sat in the hallway, thinking about her life plans. This wasn't part of it.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing, James. I'm fine." She said.

"You're crying."

"It's complicated." She said. "Very complicated. You… wouldn't understand. I… I… I need to talk to Teddy. Yes. Teddy. He needs to know first."

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Amare wiped her eyes. "Right now, I'm going to visit Teddy."

"Okay." James said. "can I come?" Amare shook her head and there was a loud crack from downstairs and Lily started crying. Amare and James sighed and then walked down the stairs. James sat at the breakfast table and Amare smiled at Ted, who wasn't smiling. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

"Amare needs to talk to you." James said to him.

"Yeah… I need to talk to her too." Teddy said. "Can we go outside or… somewhere else."

"Yeah." Amare said. He took her hand and brought her outdoors, where it was cold. She shivered, her bare feet touching the cold, icy stone on the ground.

"I uh…" He stared.

"What is it?" She asked. She didn't want to go first.

"I'm being transferred." He said, not looking at her. She stared at him. "To… Australia…" He said slowly.

Amare looked down at the ground, playing with the snow with her toes. "Alright." She said.

"What did you have to say?"

"Oh… I just… I wanted to talk to you because I hadn't seen you today yet. When're you leaving?"

He sighed. "Christmas eve."

Tears started coming from Amare's eyes. Teddy wrapped his arms around her and he held her closely. She cried into his shirt. She was pregnant. He was going to Australia. In three days. On Christmas Eve. A sob escaped her and then she couldn't stop.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"No, I am." He said, kissing her cheek. "It'll… I think it would be best if we broke it off." He said with his arms still wrapped around her.

"I'll miss you." She said, kissing his cheeks. He nodded.

"Same." She looked up in his eyes. She felt like she was going to throw up and ran inside the house and to the bathroom before she could. She vomited in the toilet and then sat up. She wiped her mouth and sighed. Should she get an abortion.

"Mars Bar, what's wrong?" Her father asked, walking into the room and sitting down besides her on the edge of the bath tub. She hugged him tightly and started sobbing again.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He whispered, putting an arm around her shoulder. She pulled her wand out and closed the door.

"Muffliato." She whispered. She turned to her father, a worried look on his face.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I… er… I uh… think… pregnant." She mumbled inaudibly.

"What?" He asked.

"I think I'm pregnant!" She cried.

"Aw, Amare." He said, hugging her tightly.

"Do you know who the father is?" he asked.

"Ted." She said. "But he's being transferred to Australia, this won't work. I can't ruin this for him, dad."

"I know. This means a lot to him." Harry said, rubbing her back. "He has a right to know, though."

"I can't ruin this for him!" Amare said. "I care about him and I_ know_ he wants to do this. I know he does. And he _has_ to. I won't be able to live with myself knowing I kept him away from his dreams. He's always wanted to be a part of other countries and Australia is his dream."

Harry looked at her and nodded. "Alright." He said. "I… won't tell him."

"Thanks daddy." She said, hugging him tightly. There was a knock on the door.

"Is Amare alright?" Ginny asked. Amare lifted the charm.

"Yes." She said.

Harry shook his head. "And if you tell Ginny she's gonna be pissed, so please don't say anything to her."

"She's my wife, Amare. I need to."

"Please don't." Amare said.

"I tell her everything."

"Fine. If you want her to hate me even more—"

"She just hates your attitude."

"Like that's any better." Amare muttered. She got up and exited the bathroom, brushing past Ginny with her nose in the air. She walked down the stairs and sat at the table. She put a hand on her stomach and sighed. This was not going to be good.

"What's wrong?" Al asked, looking at her puffy eyes.

"Ted… he's going to Australia. I don't know when I'll be able to see him again, and it makes me sad." Amare said.

"Oh." Al said. "Teddy's leaving?" he asked.

"Yeah." Harry said. "But it's not bad, you'll still see him."

"Then why is Amare so sad?" Al asked.

Harry sighed.

"You'll find out one day, Al. I can almost guarantee you'll feel this low one day—wait, no… that's impossible. Never mind. I'm going back to bed." She got up and walked up stairs.

"Amare, we're going school shopping today for extra supplies for you, so no you are not going back to bed."

"Shut up Ginerva, I can do what I want."

"Amare!" Harry shouted.

"Sorry, daddy." Amare said, walking into her bedroom. She collapsed on her bed and closed her eyes, falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Amare rested her hands on her stomach as she boarded the Hogwarts express.

"If you need any help with anything, Amare just send me a letter alright." Harry said. Amare nodded. She hugged her father, took a deep breath, hugged each of her younger siblings, Ginny, and got onto the train with Candy behind her. They sat down in a compartment and Amare rested her head on the window, staring at the hectic people on the platform. The compartment door opened and she saw Victoire in the reflection of the window.

"I hear what happened with you and Ted." She said, sitting down across from Amare. "So you two are split up, right?"

"Yep." Amare muttered.

"So it's fine if I date him?"

"Like he'd want to." Amare muttered.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"Big bloody whoop,bitch." Amare muttered, still staring out the window. The train started to move and a tear slid down Amare's cheek.

"You're calling me a bitch?" Victoire asked. "I'm just asking if it's okay if I—"

"Shut up!" Amare said standing up. She pulled her wand out and Victoire put her hands on her hips.

"Are you serious?"

"You're forgetting something." Amare said. "Actually, you don't know something."

"And what's that?" Victoire asked.

"I'm pregnant with his child." Amare said. Victoire looked like she was going to pass out. Her face got paler than it already was and she stared at Amare.

"You're shitting me, right?" Victoire asked.

Amare shrugged. "We'll just have to wait and find out." She said.

Victoire narrowed her eyes at her. "I'm going to tell the whole school."

"Feel free." Amare said. "They'd find out sooner or later."

Victoire left the room, tripping on the hem of her long skirt, and glared at her through the window. She walked away and Amare turned to Candy.

"You aren't seriously pregnant." Candy said. "You can't be."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Amare! Whatever happened to everything?" Candy asked. "_Everything_. We used to tell each other _everything_." Candy looked close to tears. "I can't believe you."

She got up and left the compartment, going to sit with her boyfriend of the week, Amare assumed. Tears fell from her eyes. Why was her life such a mess? Teddy, her boyfriend of a year, moved away to Australia for more convenient work. Her sister as mad at her, she was pregnant with her ex boyfriend's child, and she was stuck at school. She was going to run away. She wasn't going back. She stood up and grabbed her trunk from the rack. She got it down and held onto it. She apparated away to the Hogs Head and entered the run-down pub. She walked in and smiled at the man behind the counter. He smiled at her and he was missing three teeth. She left the pub quickly and walked down the cold streets of Hogsmade to the Three Broomsticks. It was fairly empty and she walked to the counter, dragging her trunk.

"Hi, may I get a room?" Amare asked. The lady looked up at her.

"Yeah." She said. "You're Potter's kid, eh?"

"Uh… yeah." Amare said. "I'm… Potter's kid."

"You can have it free."

"Thank you." Amare said.

"Do you need a job? You look like a Hogwarts runaway."

"Ye-yeah, how'd you know?"

"You look like that sort." She said. "Come with me." She led Amare up the stairs and down a hallway with a few rooms. She opened number 7 and Amare walked in. It was really nice, better than she expected. It was like a log cabin and had a nice-looking bed. The door to the bathroom was a deep crimson and there was a nice view of Hogwarts.

"Thank you." Amare said.

"You're welcome, kid." The lady said. "Do you want to start work next week? Let you get settled and such."

"Thank you." Amare said. "I really do appreciate it."

"My pleasure." The lady said. She left the room and Amare sat down on the bed. She sprawled across it and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

She woke a few hours later, as a loud train rolled in. She ran to the window and craned her neck to see students filing out of a scarlet train. Her heart beat faster as she saw them. She should be with them. But she's not. And she can't be. She sighed and sat down on the bed. She pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote down on the parchment:

_Dear dad._

_I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry about me. Candy will probably send a letter freaking out. Tell her I'm safe and I'm closer than she thinks._

_Love, Amare._

She stuck the letter to her owl and muttered, "Bring this to dad." The owl nodded and then flew out the window. She heard faint laughing and chatter from the kids from the carriages that pull themselves, bringing the kids up to Hogwarts, as she looked down upon them. She put a hand on her stomach and felt like she was going to throw up thinking about her child inside her. She held it in and stood up.

A week later, she was at her first day of work. Being a bartender was fairly simple. Ask what the person wants, and keep giving it to them. Don't stop until their just shy too drunk to pay the bill. It was boring.

She had started to notice her body start to change, also, within the next month. She had gained a couple pounds and her pants fit differently. She had the slightest bump on her stomach, and she decided it was going to be a boy. She was going to name him Cory Andre Potter. He was going to be her life and she knew how much work it was going to be. Her father hadn't sent her a letter and neither had Candy. Candy was probably still mad at her and her father wanted to give her some space. Teddy was still on mars, not anywhere near Amare was, and Amare was saving up her money.

The first Hogsmade weekend of the term was in February, for Valentine's day. It had now been a month and a half and she was four months pregnant. She was showing rather obviously to anyone who stared at her, Candy wouldn't be happy. This was obviously an important day for Amare's income. She needed this. She had on a pair of sneakers, jeans, and a blue t-shirt. The first set of kids came in and sat in a far corner. Amare had a feeling the fourth years were not going to move for the rest of the day. She walked over to them and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Sierra, I will be your server today." Amare said, looking at the group. She used one of her middle names so they wouldn't know it was her, just a look-a-like. "Would you like some drinks?"

"Butterbeers for all." One of the boys said quickly before looking down at a piece of parchment one of them had taken out. Amare went back and got them five butterbeers as more people had entered and spread out throughout the room. Before she knew It she was running around all over the room, serving everyone. Her pockets were stuffed full of tips and she went to one table by the window and stopped, staring at the group of people. Candy, Kiora, Lisa, and Paul, a Hufflepuff clinging to Candy, looked up at her. Amare looked at them. She locked eyes with Candy and Candy's eyes lit up.

"Amare!" Candy exclaimed. "What… what're you doing here?"

Amare looked at her, not saying anything. Candy stood up and left the room. Amare looked down at the ground and Paul got up to follow her. Amare glanced at Kiora and Lisa.

"Hi." She muttered.

"I think we'll just leave." Kiora said. "Sorry."

"It was nice seeing you." Lisa said. She reached into her pocket. "Here. Candy told us what happened." Lisa handed her a silk pouch.

"No." Amare said.

"Keep it, Amare. Happy Valentines day." She smirked. Her and Kiora left and Amare put the heavy pouch in her pocket and continued serving for people. Why did she do this? Why did this happen to her? Was it wrong that she regretted it? She had never regretted anything in her life up until now.

**A/N: I'm still sort of sad that I haven't gotten any reviews. So would you answer these questions for me? **

**Do you think Amare should let Ted be a part of the kid's life?**

**Do you like this story in general?**

**Does it measure up to your expectations?**


	12. Chapter 12

_I'm a mother_.

Amare shook her head. This all had to be a bad dream. She would wake up and she would be besides Ted. She had fallen asleep on the couch besides him. The object in her arms seemed so real. It was so real. _She_ was so real. She looked down at the baby with a deep purple hair and vibrant pink eyes. Zorana. Zorana Adele. Zorana Adele Potter. That was the kitten's name. But it was a human. Not a kitten.

"I love you." Amare whispered, kissing the baby. The baby made a noise and Amare smiled. She would call her Zee. Zorana was pretty, but it was a mouthful. And she wouldn't want the name Adele, not as a first name. It was more of a second name. The door opened and Amare looked up as her father and Candy walked in. Candy looked like she didn't want to be there. Amare looked up at her sister and smile.

"Hi, Cands." Amare said.

"Hi." Candy said quietly. "I… I'm sorry."

Amare knew what she meant. She didn't handle it very well herself; neither of them did, so Amare shrugged it off.

"It's fine. Will… will you be her godmother?"

Candy stared at Amare. "Are you… are you serious?"

Amare nodded. Candy kneeled down beside the bed.

"It's Zorana, Zee for short." Amare said.

"Can I call her Zora?" Candy asked.

"No." Amare said. "Zee, please."

"Okay…" candy said.

"Zorana Adele Potter." Amare said. "Zee Potter."

"That sounds nice."

"It does." Amare said.

"Zappy."

Amare laughed. "I hope not."

"You know it will…" Candy said.

"No." Amare insisted.

"What are you doing now?" Candy asked, poking Zee.

"I dunno."

"Come home." Her father said. "Please?"

"I…"

"Come on, Mar. Even James is asking what happened." Harry said. "He knows something is up."

"Fine." Amare said, looking at Zee. "It'll be best for her, right?"

"Yes, Mar. We'll be able to furnish a room for her, alright?" Harry said. "I just want you two to be safe. Our house will be safest."

"Thanks, daddy."

"You're welcome, honey." Harry said, kissing his forehead. "Can I hold her?"

"Yeah." Amare said. She handed the baby over to her dad carefully and she fussed as he held her.

"I can't believe it." Candy said, staring at the baby. "You're a mum."

"Yes I am."

"Ted's a dad." Harry said.

"And he's never going to know."

"He has to find out sooner or later." Harry said, looking at Amare. "Mar, you can't keep his first daughter a secret forever. He's going to be pissed when he finds out."

"You know Ted." Candy said. "He either won't give a damn, or he'll think it's the worst thing that's ever happened to him." She mused.

The door opened and Dora and Remus walked in. Amare smiled at them and Dora's hair changed to a pastel pink as she saw the child. Remus smiled and looked at Amare.

"Is… does Ted know?" He asked.

"No."

"Will he know?" He asked.

"No." Amare said.

"Yes, he will." Harry said, looking down at Amare with the most serious look on his face that Amare had ever seen him wear. Amare frowned and shook her head.

"It's Mar's choice, Harry." Dora said. "I personally would rather he know that I'm a grandmother… but anyways… that's beside the point."

"I'm sorry, alright?" Amare said. "He just can't know! He was transferred to Australia, that was his dream! I can't ruin that for him, Dad. I just can't. It's not for selfish reasons it's because it _will_ ruin his life. I do not want that for him." She said firmly. The baby started crying and Amare sighed and took the baby. She sooth it quietly, stroking the side of her face gently. She calmed down quickly and Amare kissed her.

"Can I hold her?" Candy asked.

"Yeah." Amare said, handing the baby to her sister.

"She's gorgeous." Dora said. "Looks like you, Amare."

Amare smiled. "Thanks."

"I'm going to get Ginny and the kids." Harry said, looking Amare. "That's alright, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Amare said. She still wasn't sure what Ginny was going to say to this. They didn't have a good relationship to begin with, how was she going to feel with a 'grandchild'. Maybe Ginny wouldn't care because Amare wasn't actually her kid. Maybe she would just ignore her and her child and they would be perfectly fine.

And maybe, she was wrong. As Amare sat between her sleeping daughter and baby sister, she thought about this situation. Lily just thought that she had a friend. Zee liked playing with Lily, and Lily adored Zee. Hugo enjoyed Zee just as much as Lily and Amare enjoyed watching the three of them play together. It was so cute. Zee, who was only a year, had trouble keeping up with the two and a half year olds. She couldn't walk well, but she _was_ a speedy crawler. She didn't say words yet, but Amare always knew what she wanted with the different noises she made and things she did. Zee crawled over and sat by her feet. Amare smiled and picked up the child and kissed her cheek. Zee giggled and looked at Lily and Hugo looking at a book together and back at Amare and frowned.

"You want to read the book?" Amare asked.

Zee nodded, a frown on her face.

"Hey, kids, Lil, Hugh." They looked up at her. "Can Zee read the book with you?"

"Two pages!" Lily said.

"Can you do that later, then, and do something with Zee now?"

"No." Lily said, turning to the book.

"Lily, share." Amare said.

"No." Lily said, looking at the book.

"Lily Luna, share your toys right now."

"NO!!!!" Lily screamed loudly at the top of her lungs. She held screaming and then stopped as Ginny came in.

"What is going on in here?"

"Lily isn't sharing with Zee." Amare said.

"Lily, share your toys."

"No." Lily said.

"Bed time," Ginny said, walking over and picking her up. Lily started crying and Zee hugged Amare, scared.

"Its fine, Kitty," Amare whispered, kissing the top of her head. Zee hugged Amare and rested her head on her chest. Amare smiled and rubbed the baby's back as she drifted into sleep in her lap. Amare smiled and lifted the baby up gently and walked through the kitchen and outside. She walked into the addition that they had built for her and Zee and she opened it up. She walked into Zee's bedroom and settled her down gently. Amare watched the sleeping baby as she put her thumb in her mouth and curled into a ball. Amare smiled and walked out of the room. She went into the kitchen and flicked her wand at the radio. She turned around and started humming to the old weird sister's song that had turned on. She walked over to the sink, flicked her wand, and the few dishes in it started washing themselves. She walked into the living room and put her hands on her hips. She flicked her wand and the magazines set upon the table stacked up and the television turned off as the curtains closed themselves at the same time. She smiled and picked up a coffee cup and brought it into the kitchen. She put it in the sink and then walked into her bedroom. She walked over to her desk beside her open window and shuffled through the letters. She read the first two, uneventful things going on with Candy, in America. She was working as an intern doing something with wizard fashion.

There was a quiet knock on the door and Amare stood up to open it up. James stood there.

"Hey, what's going on?" Amare asked.

"I'm running away." James said, walking into the room. He walked over to the bed, sat down on it and crossed his arms with a pout. Amare rolled her eyes and then turned around and walked over to him and sat down.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I have nobody to play with!" He said, throwing his arms into the air. "Lily and Hugo are always together, Al and Rosie are always together, and I'm always alone!" James said. "I have no one to play with! Zee's a baby, no one wants to play with her—"

"Hey," Amare said, "Watch what you say." She pointed her finger and James glared at her. "Sorry." Amare muttered.

"I need a friend." James said.

"What about Frank?"

James shrugged. "I don't like him."

Amare sighed. "Uh… Alice?"

"She's always playing with Hugo and Lily when we play together."

"Why don't you play with Freddie?"

James shrugged. "I don't know him that much."

"Why don't you get to know him?" Amare asked.

James shrugged. "I guess so."

"It'll be fun. How about I'll take you over there tonight, alright?"

James nodded.

"Thank you." He said, hugging her.

"You're welcome, kiddo." She said, hugging him. "Now get back to your house before your mum worries."

"Like she'd care." James muttered.

"Don't say that." Amare said, walking the eight year old to the door.

"Bye, Amare."

"Bye, James." Amare smiled, watching the kid cross the garden and going in through the back door. Amare walked into the small kitchen and opened up the refrigerator. She took out a carrot stick and took a bite of it before lying down on the couch, getting in a short nap.


	13. Chapter 13

Amare walked into the house with Zee in her arms, still sleeping from the afternoon.

"Mum, can I drop Zee off here, I was going to take James for an adventure tonight." Amare said quietly.

Ginny turned to her, obviously not amused. "Amare, you can't just drop her off all the time so you don't need to deal with her."

"Mum, I always babysat the kids! Can't you babysit Zee for two hours?" Amare asked.

"No." Ginny said. "You need to learn to balance your family."

"Ginnny, are you serious?"

"Yes, Amare, I am."

"Oh my god." Amare said. "You are serious."

"Are you shocked?" Ginny asked.

"Why the hell won't you babysit her for two hours?"

"Because she's your kid." Ginny said. "She is not my problem."

"She's not my _problem _either. She's my _daughter_."

"What's going on in here?" Amare's father asked, walking in. Amare turned to him and started saying to him:

"Ginny won't watch Zee for two hours while I take James out."

"Ginny, are you serious?" Harry asked, staring at her.

"Zee is Amare's responsibility"

"And Amare is being responsible by going to the two people she can trust to leave her with while she goes out." Harry said, staring at Ginny. "These are things that I needed to learn when it was just Amare and I." Harry said.

"Are you putting your daughter before your wife, harry?" Ginny asked, resting a hand on the counter.

"I'm not taking sides, I'm just putting it into perspective." Harry said. "If we didn't have Ron, Hermione, Tonks, Sirius, we probably wouldn't be here today. We probably wouldn't have James, Al, Lily, we wouldn't be married, Ginny." Harry said. "If we didn't have a babysitter to go out, where would we be right now?"

Ginny stared at Harry and Amare watched as the unexpected happened.

"Harry, I can't do this anymore!" Ginny shouted. She took off the apron she was wearing and stormed out of the house. She walked a little ways down the street before she apparated. Amare turned to her father, who looked hurt more than anything in the world.

"Go after her." Amare said. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Amare." Harry said.

"Dad, yes it is!" Amare said. "I haven't been as open as I should be with her! I've put up a wall between us, and honestly, I don't want to take it down!"

"Mar…" Harry said. Zee stirred in her arms and started crying.

"Shh…" Amare said, bouncing the baby in her arms gently. "I'll be alright."

Zee cried some more and Amare walked into the Living room where James, Al, and Rose were sitting on the couch. Amare settled Zee down in the bouncy swing and bounced her up and down.

"Are we leaving?" James asked, walking over to her.

"In a minute, James." Amare said. "I just want to make sure Zee's alright."

James sighed and sat back down on the couch. Harry walked in and put a hand on Amare's shoulder. Amare looked up at him and smiled as she finished buckling Zee into the chair.

"Is it alright if Tonks comes over?" harry asked.

"Yeah." Amare said, standing up. She gave her dad a hug.

"I'm going to take James over to the shop, have him hang out with Fred for a little bit."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Harry asked. "Fred is a trouble maker."

"Maybe James will rub off on him." Amare shrugged.

"Hopefully." Harry muttered. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah. I'll try to come back around seven or eight."

"Please do, that's his bedtime." Harry said.

"Got it." Amare said. She walked over to the fireplace with James and picked him up, a lot heavier than Zee.

"Can I do the powder?" James asked.

"Go for it." Amare said. James grabbed some of the powder and she walked into the fireplace. He threw it down and they flooed to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Amare climbed out of the fireplace and Fred, Roxanne, Angelina, and George all stared at them.

"Well, hello there, Amare." George said.

"Hi." Amare smiled.

"Hi James." Roxanne waved. James smiled and waved and Amare put him down.

"Hi." Fred said.

"Hello." James said.

"James wants a friend, I was thinking he and Fred could be friends."

"That's a good idea." Angelina said. "They're about the same age."

"Yeah." Amare said, her hands on James's shoulders. "Can I take them both out to go shopping?"

"Sure, Fred do you want to go shopping with Amare and James?" Angelina asked.

"I don't like shopping." Fred said.

"But this will be _fun_ shopping. We can go to the bookstore, and the quidditch shop, and… I probably shouldn't say this in front of your parents, but we can stop by the candy shop too." Fred's eyes lit up.

"Can I go please, please, please, _please_?" Fred asked. Amare smiled and Angelina chuckled.

"Finish your peas first." Angelina said. Fred picked them up by his hands and shoved them in his mouth, bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Can I go go go go go go go go go _goooo_?" He asked with his mouth full.

"Yes," Angelina said. Fred swallowed his mouth full of peas and smiled up at Amare. Amare lead him to the stairs and down to the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes shop and they left out the shop door and down the street. Amare made sure they stayed together as they entered the quidditch shop and the two boys argued about the better quidditch team. They both decided that the Wasps were the best in the end. Fred got a helmet and James got gloves, which they both wore out of the shop and during the walk to the candy store, where they went crazy. James picked out one of each thing and Amare made him put it all back and she limited them to ten items. James, being the smart kid he was, got ten bags of different kinds of candies in bulk. Fred saw what he did, and did the same. Amare sighed and brought them to the counter to buy their goodies and then walked out. The sun was started to set, and Amare decided to take them to the park down the end of Diagon Alley. They got there and Amare looked after their snacks as they ran around, playing. Amare watched as they pretended to be quidditch players on the swings. They stood on them, and it was a good thing Fred was still wearing his helmet for he fell off once or twice with a laugh.

Amare called them in as it got dark and they walked back with Amare's wand lit up. Amare brought them back to the shop and upstairs.

"Was it fun?" Angelina asked.

"YES!" Fred shouted. "I had lots of fun! Can we do it again soon?" Fred asked.

"Definitely," Amare smiled. She took James's hand and walked to the fireplace. "we'll see you later, Fred."

"Bye, Fred."

"Bye, kids." Angelina and George said. Amare picked up James and they flooed away back to the house. James brought his bag of goodie's up to his bedroom and Amare collapsed on the couch.

"Who is it?" Dora asked.

"It's Amare." Amare said as Dora came in.

"Wotcher!" She exclaimed. "I'm just cleaning up, we did a craft and it got a little out of hand."

"Uh-oh." Amare said.

"Yeah…" Dora said, going back into the kitchen. Amare laughed a little and walked into the kitchen. There was macaroni and glitter glued to the table. Amare glanced at Dora and she smiled. "I just got it all off of the kids."

"Is Zee alright?"

"Oh, she's perfect. She's upstairs with Lily and Hugh, they're playing with dollies, I think."

"Oh." Amare said. She walked up the stairs and opened up the door to Lily's bedroom. Zee was sitting with Lily and Hugo, her hair the usually dark violet and her eyes the usual bright pink. Amare smiled at her daughter and she crawled over to her. Amare picked her up.

"Ready to go home?"

Zee made a noise and Amare giggled, holding her baby. "Bye, kids." Amare said.

"Bye." Lily said. Hugo ignored them and Amare rolled her eyes. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Dora." Amare said.

"Anytime, kid." Tonks said. Amare gave her a hug and Zee gave her a zee hug and then Amare left and put Zee down.

"It's bed time, Kitty." Amare said, looking at the child.


	14. Chapter 14

Amare walked into the ministry. She had dropped Zee off at the new wizading preschool in Diagon Alley, as she was four years old now and could be a part of one. Amare walked down the hallway and to the lift. It brought her to the third floor and she got off and walked to her desk in the third isle. She sat down and organized a few pieces o parchment and turned to her co-worker, Jeremy.

"Hey Jer." Amare smiled at him. He smiled and waved a little as he wrote something down on a piece of parchment and threw it at her. She stared at him for a moment then unraveled it.

_Wanna go out tomorrow night_?

"What are we, in Hogwarts?" She asked with a laugh. He shrugged with a smile and she wrote down her response.

_Where to? How long? What time?_

She crumpled it up and threw it at him and started her work, planning her bosses appointments. A piece of paper landed on her desk and she smiled as she uncrumpled it, feeling like a fifth year again.

_Three broomsticks. Two hours.7:30_.

Amare thought about it for a moment. Ginny and her father refused to babysit Zee on short notices. Candy wasn't coming back from America until next week and she didn't trust James to watch her yet and she wasn't sure if she wanted to spring this on Dora and Remus so quickly. She took a deep breath and wrote _Maybe_ on the piece of paper and threw it back.

"Maybe, Amare?" Jeremy asked.

Amare shrugged. "I'll need to find a sitter for my daughter. My dad and step-mum won't do it on short notice, my sister's in America until next week, my little brother needs a sitter himself, and I'm not sure if her grandparents on her fathers side can do it and merlin knows weather my dad's godfather is available."

"Oh." Jeremy said. "What happened to her father again?"

Amare sighed. "He's in Australia. Don't think he's ever coming back at this point, and I don't give a damn."

"Good. Go out with me tomorrow night."

"Jer, I need a babysitter."

"Fine." Jeremy said. "But I want to go out tomorrow."

"Fine." Amare said. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." Jeremy smiled.

"Your welcome." Amare smiled, going back to her work, writing down appointments for her boss.

"What about one of your cousins?"

"Probably not." Amare said. "Lucy didn't come home for holidays."

"That sucks."

"Yep." Amare said. A paper airplane flew in and landed on her desk. She picked it up and read it.

_Amare, we're having a family dinner tomorrow night. Don't make any plans_. _Love, dad._

Anger filled her to the brim and she groaned. She and Jeremy hadn't gone out in three weeks. "Sorry, I can't go out with you tomorrow night." She muttered.

"What?" He asked as if all his hopes and dreams crushed.

"Family dinner."

"Oh… Okay." He said. She sighed.

"I really am sorry." She said. "Do you want to come with me? I'm sure it'll be more fun with you than without anyone entertaining. Although, if Lily and Zee decide to dress up Hugo…" She mused. "That usually happens."

Jeremy smiled.

"Come, it'll be fun." Amare said, tilting her head the way she knew he liked it.

"Alright." Jeremy said with a smile.

Amare smiled and looked back down at her piece of parchment that she needed to hang up by twelve. It was already 10:40. She started writing down the appointments more quickly and she finally finished by 11:54. She hung it up and sat back down and looked up at Jeremy. She ran her hand through her hair, which she wore as a short bob with a wispy fringe. Jeremy had gorgeous blond hair that he wore like a teenager, which made her smile because he was twenty four, far from a teen. He was tall and muscular and almost made it onto the Tornados quidditch team to be a keeper, but broke his arm and couldn't make the final try-outs.

So, the next day, Friday, Jeremy went home with her. First, they stopped at Zee's preschool to pick her up, and then they went to their home, still the small apartment next to her parent's house, and then Zee changed her outfit and Amare showed Jeremy around.

"This is the kitchen," Amare said. "This is the living room, the bathroom, my bedroom, uhm… the hallway… this is the closet where Zee puts her toys, this is the closet that I call my office, my parents don't know about it." Amare walked down back to the kitchen and leaned against the counter. "It's bigger than it looks."

"I realize." He said, looking around. "So this is where you live?"

"Yep."

"it's a lot neater than your desk." He stated. Amare smiled and shrugged.

"What can I say?" She smirked.

"Mummy! Can I bring an extra dress?" Zee asked from her bedroom.

"No." Amare said. "You cannot."

"Why not?" She asked, coming out and crossing her arms.

"Because I don't want you to dress Hugo up today, alright?"

"Yes, mumma." She said, looking at the ground.

"Go put your shoes on, sweetie." Amare said. Zee turned around and went to her bedroom to put on a pair of shoes. Amare smiled and turned back to Jeremy.

"That's Zee, her and Lily are always dressing Hugo up, I feel bad for the poor kid." She shook her head and Jeremy chuckled.

Zee came back out with her fancy shoes on for holidays.

"Zee, go put your sneakers on."

"But I wanna wear these shoes!'

"Zorana!"

"FINE!" She exclaimed. She turned around and stomped back into her bedroom, her shoes making a noise while hitting the tile with every step. Amare sighed and turned to Jeremy.

"She's always like this."

"I'm sure she'll grow out of it."

"I'm sure I did." Amare smiled.

Jeremy chuckled and the door to the apartment opened and James walked in.

"TEDDY'S COMING HOME!" James shouted.

"What?" Amare asked.

"He's coming home!"

"No." Amare said. "He can't be!"

"He is! He sent a letter last week, his stupid owl just got it here today!" James said, excited. "He'll be here at 8:30!"

"That gives us enough time to eat, then leave." Amare said. "Right?"

"Whose Teddy?" Jeremy asked. Amare looked at him for a moment. "Her dad?"

Amare nodded.

"Oh."

"He doesn't know." Amare said quietly.

"Teddy doesn't know!?" James shouted.

"No, James, and you will_ not_ tell him." Amare said, pointing her finger at him.

"Fine." James said. He turned around and left the house and crossed the garden to the main house.

"I cannot believe this."

"MUMMY! I CAN'T FIND MY SANDALS!"

"THEN WEAR YOUR SNEAKERS!"

"THEY DON'T MATCH MY SKIRT!"

"WHAT SKIRT ARE YOU WEARING?"

"THE PRETTY ONE!" Zee shouted. Amare groaned and walked into the room to see Zee sitting on her bed with shoes sprawled all over the room.

"Kitty…" Amare sighed.

"Yes, mumma?" Zee asked with a smile. Amare sighed again and went to the closest. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a T-shirt with a golden snitch on it and tossed it to Zee. She put it on and Amare found a pair of pink socks, tossed them to her, then helped her tie her sneakers.

"Thank you mummy."

"You're welcome, sweetie pie." Amare said, kissing Zee's forehead. Zee smiled and Amare lifted her off the bed and set her on the ground. Zee walked out of the room and into the living room.

"It's time to go Jeremy!" Zee exclaimed.

"I need to grab the watermelon first." Amare said, opening up the fridge and taking out the tub of watermelon that she had cut up the night before. Zee led the way to the main house and into the living room.

"Can I do it by myself?"

"Let Jer go first." Amare said. "Just go to the burrow, she needs to follow someone."

"Okay." He said. He walked in, took some floo poweder, got into the fireplace and flooed to the burrow.

"Remember to say it clearly, babe."

"Yes mummy." Zee said before climbing into the fireplace and flooing to the burrow. Amare apparated and got there just as Zee stepped out of the fireplace. Zee giggled and hugged her mum and they walked into the kitchen. Amare put the watermelon down and looked at harry.

"Is it true?" She asked.

"I just got the letter today, sweetie. I'm sorry."

Amare looked down at Zee, running over to play with Lily and Hugo, her long, dark violet hair flowing behind her in beautiful curls. Amare sighed and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at Jeremy and turned to her father.

"Dad, this is Jeremy, Jeremy, this is my dad, Harry."

"Hello, Mr. Potter."

"Call me Harry."

"Alright, then." Jeremy said. Amare smiled and sighed. She wasn't looking forward to tonight.

"I wish Candy was here." Amare said.

"How much longer is she overseas for?" Harry asked.

"A week." Ron and Amare said at the same time. Harry smirked and Amare smiled at Uncle Ron who waved and leaned back in his chair.

"Where's Hugo?" Hermione asked.

"He went to play with Zee and Lily." Ron said.

Hermione sighed. "I am _not_ going to spend hours trying to figure out a charm that will get the amount of make-up they put on him off again." She said, standing up. Jeremy chuckled and Amare smiled as Hermione went upstairs to find the three kids.

Amare sat down and Jeremy sat beside her. Amare could barely think throughout the whole night. She didn't pay attention to what anyone was saying. She didn't eat anything besides a kernel of corn.

"Mar, you alright?" Her father asked. She nodded and he let it slide.

"I… uh… need to take Zee home. It's her bedtime." She lied.

"Her bedtime is 7:30." Dora said.

"Exactly, it's 8, past her bedtime. She's going to get grumpy soon so maybe I should-"

"Mar, what's wrong?" Dora asked.

Amare looked down at the table. "I don't want to see him."

"What do you have against him?"

"I'm not ready! I don't want him to know about Zee. If he sees her he'll get mad and… it won't be good." Amare said.

Everyone was staring at her and Zee came in and pulled on her arm. Amare looked down and smiled. Zee climbed on her lap and Amare put her arms around the small child, who rested her head on her shoulder.

"Then why didn't you tell him?" Dora asked.

"I couldn't." Amare said. "He wouldn't have gone… he would've stayed, and I couldn't do that to him. I've told you millions of times, it was for his best interest."

"For his best interest not to tell him about this?" Dora asked. Amare sighed and looked down at Zee and started playing with a curl. There was silence as nobody talked for five minutes.

"So, Jeremy." Harry started. "You work with Amare, is that right?"

"Yes, sir." Jeremy said. "My desk is across from hers. We work in the same unit."

Harry nodded. "So you're both secretaries."

"That is correct."

Amare smiled and took Jeremy's hand.

"Are you two together?" Harry asked.

"Sort of." Amare said.

Jeremy smiled. "We've gone out a couple times." He said.

Harry nodded and glanced at Amare. She looked down at Zee and played with her hair a little bit more. There was a loud crack in the other room and Amare sat up straight, knowing who it was. She glanced at her father and they heard James's shouts

"TEDDY! TEDDY! TEDDY! TEDDY!"

Amare held Zee a little tighter and she looked up at her, expectantly. Harry, Dora, Remus, and Ginny all stood up to go into the other room.

"WOTCHER!" Dora shouted.

"Wotcher, mum."Amare heard Teddy say. Zee sat up on Amare's lap and started playing with her face. Amare smiled and made funny faces that made Zee giggled. Zee looked past Amare and stopped poking her face as she caught eyes with someone. Amare looked behind her and saw her father, Dora, and Teddy. Amare smiled and waved lamely. Teddy smiled and nodded awkwardly as a beautiful girl entered behind him and slipped his arm around him. He put his arms around her shoulders and smiled.

"Everyone, this is Danielle. Danielle, this is Fred, George, Angelina, Faith and Forester Forester are Fred's kids, Fred Jr. George and Angelina's kid, and Roxanne is their kid too, who was in the other room. Then there's Percy and Audrey with Lucy and Mo, then there is Bill and Fleur, who have Victoire, Dom, and Louis. Hermione and Ron, Rose and Hugh in the other room, where's Candy?"

"America." Amare said.

"Oh, well then, Candy, Ron's kid, is in America, I suppose."

"You don't suppose." Amare said. "It's fact." She wasn't looking at him and was going to avoid his eyes at all times.

"Whatever." Teddy said. Amare looked down at Zee. Things were never going to be the same. They've been in each others presence for ten minutes and they're already arguing. "Then Gin and Harry have James, Lils, and Al. And then Amare, here, is Harry's daughter…" The door opened and in walked Jason, Amare's little half-brother.

"What are you doing here?" Amare asked with a smile.

"UNCLE JASON!" Zee shouted, jumping up and running over to him. Jason laughed and picked up Zee and hugging her. Amare walked over and gave him a hug.

"Willie let me come." Jason said with a smile, talking about his guardian from when his mother was taken away. "Harry invited me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Amare asked, turning to her father. He smiled.

"Wanted to surprise you." Harry said.

Amare smiled and gave her brother another hug. "Jason, over there is Jeremy, as co-worker of mine, and then there's Ted, and his whore… I think her name is Danielle."

"Mar, don't call her a whore." Ted said.

Amare shrugged and walked back to her seat, Jason followed and sat beside her with Zee in his lap. He played pat-a-cake with her. Amare smiled and watched her brother and daughter play.

"What's this one's name?"

"Zee." Amare said.

"Oh… is she yours?"

"Yes." Amare said.

"Who's the father?"

Amare shrugged, not wanting to answer his question.

"You don't know?" Teddy asked with a laugh.

"Ted, it's not important to you." Amare said.

"You're just like your mother." Amare and Jason both stood up. Jason put Zee down in the chair and Amare took a step forward to Teddy.

"What did you say?"

"Just like your mother." Teddy spat.

Amare slapped him as hard as she could and Zee started crying. Amare turned around and picked her up.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"You hurt him." She cried.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I'll apologize alright?"

Zee nodded. Amare turned to Ted and glared at him.

"I'm sorry for hitting you." She said sarcastically.

"You don't mean it!" Zee said.

Amare sighed. "Ted Remus Lupin, I am very sorry for hitting you. Will you please forgive me?"

Teddy stared at Zee, looking her in the pink eyes and realization flooded over her.

"Yes." He said, not taking her eyes off of Zee. Zee yawned and Amare turned around.

"I think we should be leaving, now." Amare said. "Let's go, Jer." Amare said. Jeremy stood up.

"Thank you for welcoming me." Jeremy said.

"You're welcome anytime." Harry said. Amare walked into the living room and to the fireplace. Jason walked in and walked up to her.

"Can I come over for a bit?"

"Yeah." Amare said. She stepped into the fireplace and flooed to her parent's house and stepped into the living room. Jeremy came in and then Jason did. Zee rested her head on Amare's shoulder.

"I can't believe he just did that!" Amare said as they walked across the garden. "Zee, it's time for bed."

She nodded and Amare brought her to her bedroom. "Change and brush your teeth, alright?"

Zee nodded and sat on her bed to take her shoes off. Amare went back to the kitchen.

"I think I'm going to leave." Jeremy said. Amare turned around and nodded. She took his hand and walked him to the door.

"Did you have fun?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said with a smile. "So that's her dad?"

Amare nodded. "It was a very unexpected relationship."

Jeremy nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said. She nodded and stood on her toes to give him a kiss.

"Tomorrow." She said with a smile. He took a few steps off of the front steps and apparated away. Amare entered the house and turned to Jason.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I like it here better, nice and quiet." Jason smiled before sitting down. Amare sat down on the couch beside him.

"I am fucking _piss_ at that jackass." Amare whispered so Zee wouldn't hear. "He thinks that he can just come in here and act like he owns the fucking world because he's been to bloody Australia, well he's wrong."

"I know he's wrong." Jason smiled.

Amare rolled her eyes. "I just can't believe he would do that." She said, shaking her head.

"Mummy, what's wrong with Ted?" Zee asked, walking into the room and sitting down.

Amare sighed. "Ted and I used to date. We were very close. And then, he had to leave and he broke my heart."

Zee looked down at the floor. "IS that why you hit him?"

"Sort of." Amare said.

"Oh." Zee said. "Okay." She got up and hugged Jason. "Nighty nighty. Uncle J."

"G'night, lil' Z-bug." Jason said, hugging her. Amare got up and brought Zee to her bedroom. She tucked her into her bed tightly and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, baby." Amare said.

"I love you too, mummy." Zee said. "Nothing will change that."

Amare's heart melted and she left the room, closing the door halfway, like Zee liked it.


	15. Chapter 15

"So he came in, introduced everyone, Jason came in, he insulted our mother, then you slapped him?" Candy asked, sitting across the table from her, sipping her coffee.

"Yes." Amare said.

"He's a fucking bastard!" Candy exclaimed, slamming the mug down on the table.

"Watch your language." Amare said. "You never know when Zee is listening."

"I'm sorry, it's just-"

"I know." Amare said. "And I don't know what to do about it. Dad said he was going to be there for Christmas, and I don't want to be around him for another second."

"You can't just ditch Christmas." Candy said. "I came home for Christmas."

"I know."

"Well, that and my internship is up. I need to start looking for a job, I don't think there's anything good around here. I think I'm going back to New York in March."

"Serious?" Amare asked.

"I can't be out of a job for too long! My dad would kill me." Candy said. "He expects me to be employed full time for the rest of my life from this point on. I can't blow that for him."

"I know." Amare said. "He's was pressuring me and I was like 'I have a fucking daughter to take care of, leave me the hell alone'. It was so annoying." Candy smiled.

"How's Jason?" She asked.

"He's doing good. He got a girlfriend, he likes her a lot." Amare said. "Neil and Nora are currently not speaking, Nora decided to stay at Hogwarts, against Adelaide's wishes, of course. And he has no idea what's going on with Scotch, but she's currently not speaking to anyone, even the professors, her room mates, no one. So Jase is a little worried about her."

"Me too." Candy said.

"She stayed at Hogwarts for the holiday."

"Oh wow." Candy said.

"Yeah, so I'm very worried about Scotch."

"No one knows what's up with her?"

"She won't talk to anyone." Amare said. "She's just leaving everyone out."

"Really?" Candy asked. Amare nodded and played with the tablecloth.

"I want to help, but she probably won't open up to me. She never really has, and I'm worried."

Candy sighed and looked down at the table cloth as a rather awkward silence passed through them.

"I met this guy…" Candy said. Amare looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "He's really sweet." Candy smiled. "And… he's getting here via portkey in a few days and he's tall and he's nice and he's funny and I really, really, really like him."

Amare smiled at her sister, the seriousness in her face blowing Amare away. Amare stood up and walked over to her sister to give her a big hug. Candy laughed and hugged her sister tightly.

"I'm happy for you." Amare said.

"We're very serious." Candy said.

"Seems like it. What's his name?"

"William."

"Oh, that's a nice name."

"Yep." Candy said with a smile. "I call him Billy."

"Cute." Amare smiled, watching Candy. Candy sighed as she took a sip of her tea and put the cup back down. She smiled and giggled and Amare raised her eyebrow at her again.

"What?" Candy asked.

"Nothing." Amare said.

"I love him, Amare." Candy said.

"Good." Amare said. "I'm happy for you."

"MUMMY!" Zee screamed from her bedroom. Amare got up and walked to Zee's room.

"Yeah, Zee?" Amare asked.

"Can I go see Lily?"

"No." Amare said. "Ginny doesn't want you over there today."

"Why not?" Zee asked, playing with her dolls.

"I don't know why." Amare said. "But she doesn't. So how about you, me, and Auntie Candy go out and do something together."

"Like what?" Zee asked.

"Uh…." Amare thought for a moment. It was cold outside, so they would need to do something indoors.

"I wanna spend some time alone with Zee, Mar, can I?" Candy asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." Amare said. "Be good to your Aunt, kiddo."

"Yes, mummy." Zee said, hugging Amare and kissing her cheek. Amare kissed Zee's cheek and Zee left the house with Candy. Amare sat down on the couch and rested her head on the back of the couch. She closed her eyes, thinking she could get a few minutes of peace and quiet.

Someone knocked on the door and Amare stood up and walked over to it. She opened it up and looked up at Teddy. Her heart fluttered as their eyes met, but he was angry, he had anger in his eyes. She held the glance and his eyes calmed and he sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

She hesitated. "What do you mean?" She asked, deciding to play stupid.

"I'm not an idiot, Amare!" Teddy exclaimed. "I know that Zee is mine."

"Zee is not yours." Amare said.

"She's a metamorphmagus. I saw her changing five minutes ago."

"And she has more control over her powers than you ever will." Amare said. She leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms. His hair changed red and his eyes black as anger took over. She looked down at the ground and crossed her arms.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked quietly.

He sighed. "Sure."

She walked in and sat down on the couch. He followed and sat beside her.

"Sorry it's a mess." She said. "Zee was doing crafts earlier, she got glitter and macaroni and marker everywhere."

Ted nodded. Amare sighed and sat awkwardly as silence overtook them.

"So she's five?"

"Yeah, I can't believe it." Amare said.

"When did she start walking?" Teddy asked.

"When she was one and a half. She was a late walker." Amare said. "She wasn't talking much until she was three, I was getting worried."

"What was her first word?"

"Please." Amare said. "Although it was more like _pwee_. Best day of my life to date."

"When's her birthday?" Teddy asked.

"July 12th." Amare said with a smile.

"So you knew…" He said.

"I was going to tell you—"

"But you didn't." Teddy said.

"I'm sorry." Amare said. "I wanted to, but I knew that it would have ruined Australia for you. I didn't want to do that, Ted. I know how that was your dream forever. I just couldn't." Amare was close to tears. "It wasn't a selfish act, alright? It's not because I wanted her all to myself. I debated for a second whether or not to keep it, but I knew I needed to. It wouldn't be right not keeping her. She's my life, Ted."

Teddy gulped. "I want to be a part of her life."

"She doesn't know you exist."

"I met her last week."

Amare was silent.

"You know what I mean, Amare." Teddy said.

"And how do you expect to have a part of her life in Australia?"

Teddy looked down at the ground and then smiled. He looked up at her. "She can come see me on the weekends!"

"No." Amare said. "I will _not_ let her travel to Australia on the weekends! What kind of mother would I be if I let a five year old travel to Australia alone?"

Ted shrugged.

It was silent for a few more moments.

"I'm sorry. That's just a stupid idea." Teddy said, putting his pride down. He had changed. Five years ago he would rather die than put his pride down. "I want her to know that I'm her dad. I want her to trust me." Teddy said. "I want to be in her life somehow."

"Why?" Amare asked.

Teddy stared at her. "She's my daughter. Sure, I'm young to have a five year old, but still." Ted moved a little closer to Amare. He looked down at her and she laughed.

"You are a fucking bastard." She said, pushing him away and standing up. "You come in with a fucking whore and then make moves on me?"

"What? No! I didn't mean to!"

"That's a bunch of bullocks, Ted, and you know it."

"I am going to be a part of her life, Amare."

"No you aren't!" Amare said. "Teddy, please respect this. She's my daughter. I want what's best for her and I don't want an asshole like you in her life."

"Why are you calling me an asshole?"

"Cause you're a manipulative ass!"

"SHUT UP!" Teddy shouted. There was a knock on the door and Amare walked over to it and whipped it open with anger. Jeremy smiled and she sighed.

"Come in." She said. He walked in and Amare closed the door behind him. "Jer, you remember Ted from last week, Ted, Jer."

"Hi." Ted said, still angry.

"Is this a bad time?" Jeremy asked.

"Uh… sort of." Amare said. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Jeremy said. "I'll come back later, we weren't planning this."

"I don't want you to leave, though."

"Calm down, Love, it'll be fine." Jeremy said.

"Stay, please. Ted and I were just discussing Amare."

"Sorry if this gets ugly." Ted said. "But Amare I want to be a part of her life. She's my daughter."

"She's not your Daughter Ted, you haven't been in her life."

"I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT HER!" He shouted.

"Because I didn't want to ruin Australia for you, Ted! I knew this was your dream and I cared. I wanted you to reach your fullest potential. You being transferred to Australia was all you talked about. Since you were nine, you'd _brag_ about how you were going to be in Australia and this and Australia that and Australia, Australia, _Australia_. Teddy, I did this for you." Amare said. "I wanted to tell you so damn bad. But you were going to Australia and I knew you would've wanted to stay and your dreams would have been crushed, Ted. All you had talked about for ten years would have gone right through the cracks and you wouldn't have given a shit about any of this."

Ted stared at her. "I still wanted to know. I've missed five years of her life that I will _never_ get back."

"Fine." Amare said. "If you want to be a part of her life, fine. Just prove to me first that you _can_ be a part of her life."

"Fine." Teddy said. "I"ll be back."

"I hope not." Amare said. Teddy flipped her off and she kicked him in the shins before he left. She turned to Jeremy and sighed. "I am _so_ sorry about that."

Jeremy nodded. "It's alright."

"He's a bastard." Amare said. She took a step towards him and kissed him. "Thanks for being patient."

"You're welcome." He said before kissing her again. She smiled and pulled away before sitting on the couch. He sat beside her and she rested her head on his shoulder. She put her feet up on the coffee table and turned the TV on, changing it to the quidditch game.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: The end might be a bit choppy, sorry :P**

Amare picked up Zee, bigger than she used to be. She kissed her cheek and grabbed the small child's shoes before exiting the house. She carried her into the main house and set Zee on the kitchen table as she put her shoes on. Zee watched silently and then looked up at Amare and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I love you mummy."

"I love you too, Zeebie." Amare said, kissing her forehead. Zee smiled and hopped off the table before going into the living room. Amare followed and sat down besides Ginny and watched Zee play with Lily.

"Hi, how are things?" Ginny asked.

Amare shrugged. "Okay, I suppose."

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

Amare sighed and lowered her voice. "He wants to be a part of her life."

"Who are we talking about?" Ginny asked.

"Ted… Zee…" Amare said. "It's not what I want. I told him, and he can't respect that." Amare said. "He's a big pile of dog shit."

"Amare, don't say that." Ginny said. "I knew he would be mad. Why didn't you ever tell him?"

"Ginny! It was his dream to go to Australia. It was all he talked about for years! I cared about him so, _so_ much I just couldn't do that to him! I knew he wouldn't stay, so I let him go! It hurt me so much, and it hurts me thinking about it. I just—"

"Okay." Ginny said. "I get it. Don't give yourself an aneurism."

Amare rolled her eyes. "He made me agree to meet him. Can we just run away? Go to America on a vacation…?"

"No, you need to face this." Ginny said. "Go meet him, Amare. This can be good for you two…"

"I don't want this for her…" Amare said, watching her daughter.

"There are things we don't want, that we need to have." Ginny said. "You don't want her to know her father, but you need to have her know him."

Amare sighed. "Zee, let's go."

"Do I have to?" Zee asked, looking up at her.

"Yeah, babe." Amare said, walking over and picking her up. Zee sighed and Amare smiled and walked to the fireplace. She flooed to the three broomsticks and walked out of the fireplace and sighed at the room full of Hogwarts students. He just _had_ to choose the Hogsmade weekend during winter holidays.

"Where are we?" Zee asked.

"We're at the three broomsticks. When you're older, and in Hogwarts, you can come here a lot."

"Really?" Zee asked; her face lighting up like it did whenever Amare mentioned Hogwarts.

Amare nodded. "Yep."

"Cool." Zee said, resting her head on Amare's shoulder. Amare walked over to an empty table and sat down, putting Zee in beside her in the booth. A waitress came and smiled.

"May I offer you two drinks?"

"Uh… I would like a butterbeer, and a pumpkin juice for the small one." Amare said.

"Alright, I'll have your drinks in a moment."

"Thanks." Amare smiled. Zee started talking about something or other and Amare nodded and asked a question at all the right moments. Amare was sitting where she could see the door easily and as it opened and Teddy walked in, her heart skipped a beat. He looked around before catching her eye and walking over and sitting down. Teddy sat down and smiled at Amare. She knew that smile, nothing good was going on.

"Hi." Amare said.

"I'm transferring."

"What?" She asked.

"You told me to prove to you that I could be a good father. I'm transferring here so I can be."

"No." Amare said. "You are _not_ going to be a part of her life."

"Just give me a chance, Love." Amare's heart melted and she looked down at Zee, who was staring at Teddy. She smiled and he waved.

"Hi." Zee said, putting down her crayon. "I'm Zorana."

"Hi, Zorana."

"You can call me Zee." She said.

Amare smiled and relaxed a little.

"Do you go to Hogwarts?" Teddy asked.

"I'm only five!" Zee said laughing.

"You could have fooled me."

"Really?" Zee asked, a big smile on her face.

"Don't get her started, Ted. She'll go straight to the headmistress."

Teddy shrugged. "Can't hurt, can it?" He asked.

"She's five, she can't go to Hogwarts, not yet." Amare said, looking down at Zee who had picked up her crayon again.

"You're good at coloring." Teddy commented. "Like your mum."

"You always said my coloring looked like Louis had thrown up on it."

"That's because I hated you." Teddy said.

"You hate her?" Zee asked.

"No." Teddy said. "Your mum is my—"

"What are you two doing here?" Candy asked, walking over to them with a boy.

"Auntie Candy!" Zee exclaimed.

"Zora!" Candy exclaimed picking up the kid. Amare smiled as Candy kissed Zee's forehead.

"Have you been a good girl, Zora?" Candy asked.

"Yes, Auntie C." Zee said, smiling.

"Zora, this is my boyfriend Billy."

"_Ooooh_." Zee said. Billy, Amare, Teddy, and Candy all laughed. Candy put Zee down and she sat back down.

"Hi, Cands." Amare smiled.

"Haven't seen you in a while." Candy said, turning to Ted. "I hear you're being an asshole."

"BAD WORD!" Zee shouted at Candy.

Teenagers stared at them and Amare rolled her eyes.

"I'm not being a… jerk…" Teddy said, glancing at Amare and Zee. "I just want to get to know Zee."

"Well, Amare doesn't want that." Candy said.

"Let's not talk about this right now." Amare said, glanced at Zee as everyone stared at her. "So, Billy, I've heard a lot about you."

"Cool." Billy said.

Amare sighed. "Do you like Candy?"

"God, I love her." Billy got out before he kissed Candy.

"Not in front of Zee, please!" Amare said, blocking the five year olds eyes.

"Sorry. I can't help it." Billy said. "Candy's just so… amazing."

Candy smiled and put her arm around him.

"That's scary." Ted said. "I don't think I've ever seen Candy this serious about anyone."

"Shut up, Ted." Candy said, glaring at him.

"I mean…"

"Don't go there." Candy begged.

"She's been with- What was that for?" He asked once Amare kicked him under the table as hard as she could.

"Shut. Up."

"Mummy, that's a bad word."

"Sorry, babe, but Teddy doesn't understand the concept of _don't say that_." Amare said harshly.

"Oh. Okay." Zee said simply. Amare smiled and looked at the door as it opened up. Jeremy walked in and she waved to him. He smiled and walked over.

"Mar, what're you doing here?" He asked, sitting down beside her. He looked up at Ted and glared at him.

"I'm having a meeting with Ted, then Cands and Billy came in. What're you doing here?"

"I'm here for work. Tooley wants to buy the place."

"No." Amare said. "He can't! Rosmerta has owned this place for _years_."

"Amare, calm down." Jeremey said. "She's getting old, it'll be for her best interest. They're half siblings, anyways."

"Oh, so half siblings are siblings in a whole." Amare muttered, crossing her arms.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's okay." Amare said in a choppy way.

"Just get out." Ted said.

"Teddy, you have no say in this." Amare said. Jeremy put his arm around her and she leaned against his chest.

"Mummy, I'm sleepy." Zee said, pulling on Amare's arm.

"Alright, do you want to go home?"

"Yes." Zee said.

"Okay." Amare said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jer." She said, kissing his cheek. She waved to Ted and then stood up to give Candy a hug. "Come over later, alright, you too, Billy."

"Okay." Candy said. "Bye, Zee."

"Bye Auntie Candy." Zee said, hugging her legs. Candy picked her up and gave her a squeeze before handing her over to the fireplace in the back. She flooed to her parents house and wiped off Zee before putting her down and wiping off herself. She entered the pale living room and Zee sat down and curled up on the couch. Amare joined her, resting her head against the back of the couch, and closing her eyes.

Amare woke up a few hours later to the sound of giggles and laughter. She opened her eyes and groaned as her neck was stiff. She cracked it a few times and then looked at Teddy and Zee, playing on the floor with a doll house.

"Do you want him to go in here?" Teddy asked.

"Uh… Yes." Zee said, taking him and putting him in the bed. Amare watched silently as Teddy cracked a joke and Zee laughed. She laid down on her stomach and started dressing different dolls and putting them in different spots in the house.

"Do you think this dress will look good on him?" Teddy asked, holding up a boy doll and a pink dress.

Zee laughed. "Noooooo." She said. She grabbed a tuxedo and gave it to him. "That will." She said. Amare watched as they played and debated whether or not she truly wanted him to be in her life. The way he played with her and delt with her was so gentle and caring, like he had already been a father to someone. Of course, he had taken care of James and Al and Lily when he was younger, that must've been it.

He turned around and she smiled at him.

"Why hello, Love." He smiled, showing his teeth.

Amare smiled lamely and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"9:30." He said.

"Zee's bed time is 7:30."

"Well, I figured."

"No, Ted." Amare said. "Come on, zee."

"Can I please stay?" Zee asked. Amare sighed and put her hand on her hip.

"Sure."

"Cookies are done!" Someone said from the other room. Danielle came in with a plate of cookies and Teddy and Zee both got excited.

"Thanks, Babe." He said, standing up and kissing her nose. She swatted him and he smiled and sat back down on the floor besides Zee. Amare watched as Danielle sat on the couch, smiling at them. Amare didn't want Zee to get confused, she would if she found out that Ted was her father. They would need to do it slowly. They wouldn't be able to just rush into something like this. And when she told him, he agreed.


	17. Chapter 17

Sirius spun Zee around in circles as she giggled uncontrollably. Amare was worried that she would get sick but Sirius put her down and she stumbled around and tried to find her way to the couch. Amare laughed along with everyone else and Dora ran and picked her up. Zee laughed uncontrollably as Dora threw her over her shoulder and Amare couldn't help but laugh.

"You're alright with them doing this?" Billy asked from beside her.

Amare shrugged. "She's had worse done to her by Sirius, James, and Fred. She'll be fine."

"Grammy!" Zee screamed. "Stop!" She said. "Stop!" Dora put her down and she fell. Dora laughed and kneeled beside her.

"You alright, kiddo?" Dora asked.

"Yes." Zee said, putting her hands out. "I'm in an _air plane_."

Everyone laughed and Amare got up and started tickling her. Zee laughed uncontrollably again and then started screaming after a minute and a half.

"Mummy! Stop it!"

"What was that?" Amare asked. "I can't hear you."

"Stop it!" She laughed. Amare continued to tickle her.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Zee screamed. Amare started laughing and stopped tickling her. Zee jumped up and ran to the bathroom and all the adults laughed and watched her leave.

"Priceless." Amare said, plopping on the couch between Billy and Ted. "Priceless." She laughed.

"Amare…." Lily said, walking over to her. "I need your help."

"With what?" Amare asked.

"Something important." Lily said, taking her hand. Amare got up and walked up the stairs into Lily's bedroom where Hugo was dressed up in a red and green leotard and tutu and tights. He had on black ballet shoes and his face was painted.

"Can you do me?"

"Ginny is gonna be so pissed."

"I don't care." Lily said.

Amare sighed. "Fine. I'll take it for you." She grabbed the tights and helped her in them and then put the leotard on her. Lily put the tutu on herself as Amare un-laced the shoes and helped Lily put them on.

"Now do my make-up." She said. Amare did Lily's face as Hugo's was, striped red and green, and then did mascara and eyeliner too. Lily looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

"Alright, Hugo, let's practice!" Lily exclaimed. Hugo took his hand and they started dancing. Amare raised her eyebrows and laughed before going downstairs to let them practice. She found Audrey in the kitchen helping Grandma Molly cook dinner with Fleur and Angelina.

"Do you guys need any help?" Amare asked.

"Uhm, yeah…" Angelina said. "Can you chop the potatoes; I need to check on the cookies." She handed over the knife and Amare picked up where Angelina had stopped.

"Mummy!" Zee said, hugging her leg. "Mummy, mummy, mummy…" She sung.

"What do you want?" Amare asked, continuing her cutting.

"Can I have a hug." Amare put the knife down and bent down to hug her daughter. "What's up sweetie?"

"Can I open my presents now?"

"After dinner, alright, sweetie?"

"Yes, mummy." Zee muttered before walking away. She walked into the livingroom and amare continued cutting her potatoes.

"WHO WANTS TO GO OUTSIDE?" Teddy shouted.

"I DO!" All the kids shouted. They scampered to the door to get their things and Zee ran over with her things and put them down in front of Amare. Amare helped her daughter into her snow things.

"NO!" Lily screamed, running down the stairs in her red and green outfit. "YOU CAN'T GO OUTSIDE!"

"But _Lily…" _Teddy complained.

"No Ted." Lily said, pointing her finger. "You will stay inside until I say so."

"Yeesh." Teddy said.

"Lily, what in the world is on your face?" Ginny asked, walking over to her and going to wipe it off.

"No! Mum! Don't! I need this!"

"No you do not. What in the world do you need this for?"

"Costume." She said. She turned around and made her way for the stairs. "AMARE COME HELP ME!" She screamed, her voice fading as she slammed her door. Amare sighed.

"Go put your stuff back alright, sweetie?" Amare said, patting Zee's head.

"But I need to go outside!" Zee complained.

"Not now, this means a lot to Lils, k?"

"_Fine_." Lily muttered, dragging her snow-suit to the door and dropping it on the ground. Amare went up the stairs as Teddy knelt down besides Zee. Amare knocked on Lily's door.

"Who is it?" Lily asked, opening the door a little. "AMARE! COME ON!" Lily shouted, opening the door. Amare walked in and grabbed her wand from her pocket.

"Sit still." Amare said, tapping Lily's head. Her facepaint fixed quickly and Hugo smiled.

"What would we do without you?"

"Have crappy make-up." Amare said. "And you did not here that from me." She added. "I can't wait to see your show. See you two later."

"We'll be ready in ten minutes, make sure everyone's ready." Lily demaned.

"Aye-aye captain." Amare saluted. Lily saluted her back and Amare left the room and went downstairs to find Angelina taking over the poato station.

"Sorry, Mar. You can go relax."

"Lily wants everyone to be ready for the show in ten minutes." Amare said. "And you know how bossy she gets."

"_Merde_." Fleur whispered, opening the oven and taking out a burning turkey.

"FLEUR! HOW COULD YOU!?" Grandma Molly screamed.

"Alrighty, let's go, Zeebie." Amare said, taking her hand and bringing her to the living room. The only space to sit was beside Ted because of presents all over the room and the couches full of people. Amare walked over and sat beside him. Zee sat in her lap and played with her hands, looking at the presents.

"How's Jeremy?" Teddy asked sourly.

"He's good, spending the day with his family, we're going to hang out tonight."

"That's nice. I'm seeing Danielle tomorrow, we're spending the day together and going out to eat."

"Cool." Amare said. Zee looked up at her and Teddy.

"You two are my favorite." Zee said.

"Good, because you have to live with me." Amare said, giving Zee a raspberry on her forehead. Zee giggled.

"I love you mummy."

"I love you too, Kitty." Amare said, hugging her tight. Zee groaned and Amare smiled and let her go.

"SHOW TIME!" Lily shouts came from the kitchen. Amare smiled and Teddy put his hands behind his head, leaning back against the wall.

"These are always entertaining…" Amare said. And she was right. Teddy was rolling on the floor with laughter at the end of Lily and Hugo's dance, as was half of the other people. Obviously, they meant it to be comical, for they were holding in their own laughter as they spun around in circles to the muggle Christmas carol.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Zee said.

"Alright, you know where it is." Amare said, helping her up. Zee got up and ran up to the bathroom. Amare continued to laugh at the site of Hugo doing a ballerina spin and ended up with her head on Ted's shoulder.

"Was it supposed to be that funny?" He asked.

"I think so." Amare said, laughing. She groaned as she felt her stomach tighten. "Awe man… my side hurts."

"I think all of our sides hurt." Candy said from across the room. Amare bursted into even more laughter and so did Candy. Amare got up and walked over. She sat on Candy's lap and whispered in her ear.

"Do you think Hugo choreographed it?" She whispered.

Candy bursted into more laughter and so did Amare at the thought of Hugo bossing Lily around so he could do a ballerina spin. Amare fell off the couch and crawled across the living room to her spot, collapsing in giggles half way through.

"I'm crying!" Amare shouted, wiping her tears.

"Oh merlin, Amare… I can only imagine… _No, I want to…_" Candy couldn't finish her comment for she exploded into laughter, along with Amare. There was a loud crack from the kitchen which made Amare jump, for she wasn't expecting it, and then she started laughing even harder at her jumpiness. Candy laughed too and then Amare looked up at Jeremy. He was upside down because of the position she was in on the ground.

"Jer!" She exclaimed. She jumped up and fell from light-headedness and started laughing again. She got up and stood up.

"I'm sorry," she said before putting her arms around his neck. "Lily and Hugo just put on—"she bursted into another fit of laughter. "Was there something in those cookies?" She asked the room. Jeremy put an arm around her waist and Zee came in and poked Amare. Amare looked down and smiled at Zee.

"You all set?" Amare asked. She nodded and Amare moved to let her by. Zee ran over and sat on Teddy's lap and he easily adjusted to her. Amare turned back to Jeremy.

"I really am sorry." She said smiling. She gave him a small kiss. "You're here earlier than I expected."

"Sorry, my parents house got really boring so I decided to come here early."

"You're always welcome here." Amare said, giving him another kiss.

"Nice to know." He smirked. Amare smiled and then turned around, snapping back into reality.

"Yeah, I think you've met everyone." Amare said.

"MMhmm…" He said, slipping his arms around her waist. She giggled and he kissed her cheek.

"Uhm… yeah…" Amare said.

"Excuse me…" Amare's dad said, standing up and giving her a look. She rolled her eyes and he gave her another look. She gave him a look and they had a silent exchange in two seconds and he went upstairs to go do something. Amare pried Jeremy's arms from around her and then stretched her own arms. She walked over to besides Teddy and Jeremy sat beside her on the other side. She was squished between two of her favorite people in the world- almost, as Zee sat on her lap and started bouncing up and down.

"Zee, do you want to go help set the table with Angelina?"

Zee nodded and stood up and went to the kitchen. When she was out of site Amare turned to Jeremy and smiled before kissing him gently. He pushed for more so she gave it willingly.

"It's been too long." He whispered.

"I'm sorry, you know how busy I've been with the promotion…" She muttered.

"Yeah…" He said. He kissed her cheek and sat back. She leaned against him and he put his arm around her. Candy raised her eyebrows at her and Amare shrugged and smiled. She could sit in the position forever with him. It would never get old.

"Dinner time!" Ginny shouted. Teddy was the first up and Amare made sure that she and Jeremy stayed back and were the last ones.

"So how about I really, really have this crush on this guy…" Amare muttered. "And I really want to go out with him tonight, but I don't know if I can get a babysitter for my daughter."

"Maybe you should ask your daughter's father…"

"He has plans tomorrow."

"Oh, so this _go out with him tonight_ is a _go out with him and spend the night with him_ sort of thing."

"Maybe… uh… yeah…" Amare said. "I want to have a happy Christmas." She said, taking a step towards him and playing with the collar on his shirt. She kissed his neck and he smiled.

"I do too, Love." He said, kissing his forehead.

"Come on, they'll think we got lost." Amare said, wiping a little bit of lipstick from his neck and taking his hand to the other room.

"Freddie, go sit beside Roxy."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because she's your sister?"

"So?"

"And I'm bigger than you, I know your weaknesses, and I can _easily _think of five curses I can cast upon you to make you wish you moved, or make it so you _can't_ wish you moved." Amare said.

"Fine." He said, hopping out of his seat and walking across the table and sitting down where Freddie had just moved from.

"I'm so glad we're all here." Ginny said. "It's the first time in so many years…"

"Five." Teddy said with a smile and a wink at Amare. Amare made a gagging effect and Candy laughed from where she was sitting at the end of the table.

"Why aren't I next to my sister?" Candy asked.

"Because I'm over here." Rose said.

"I wasn't talking about you." Candy said. The conversation got lost in a different one as the table filled up with many conversations and Amare's dad and Ron started piling their plates up with as much food as they could for their 3rd annual contest.

"Where's Zee?" Amare asked, looking around the table. She found her daughter between Candy and Billy, safe with a napkin-bib. Amare smiled and elbowed Victoire who was sitting beside her.

"Haven't seen you in a while." Amare said. "Where've you been?"

"You know, places." Victoire said, glancing at Teddy. "I still can't believe it's been five years. He's as handsome as ever." Amare looked up at Ted. He looked like the same old Ted who had left for Australia five years ago and who was the father of her daughter.

"Do you really like him?" Amare asked, un-impressed.s

Victoire shrugged. "I guess I've always had a small crush on him, despite the age difference. It's just meant to be."

"He has his whore, Danielle." Amare said, grabbing a roll.

"You still like him." Victoire said.

"No, I don't, thanks for assuming." Amare said sarcastically.

"So, Aunt Hermione, how're things at work going?" She asked, stomping on Victoire's _delicate ballet toes_ as she changed the subject.

"Excellent!" Hermione exclaimed as she went into a detailed run-down of her job, again. Amare rested her head on Jeremy's shoulder and he put his arm around her as they ate.


	18. Chapter 18

Amare watched as Zee ran around and put bows on every ones heads. She got to Teddy and put a bow on his head and then climbed on his lap. Amare felt Jeremy nudge her and she looked at him. He nodded towards their intertwined hands and saw his was purple from her holding it so hard. Amare loosened her grip and he rubbed her hand with his thumb. Amare rested her head on his shoulder and watched as Teddy played with Zee's new toy with her.

"I'll be right back." She muttered to him as her emotions came to an alarmingly high point. She walked out of the house and to the bench outside, an overwhelming cold taking over and she started to cry. So many emotions came upon her at once and she wasn't sure what to feel. She heard the door creek open and she looked up to see her father come out and sit beside her. She fell into his arms and started sobbing. He rubbed her back and shushed her soothingly.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I don't want him to be a part of her life but since he's been around I've had all these old feelings come back but I still really, really, really, really like Jeremy and I don't know what to do because I want what's best for Zee but still, I don't trust him!" She cried, looking into her father's eyes. "What should I do?"

"I think I should go get Gin…"

"No, please don't… she hates me… what should I do, dad?"

"Go with Jeremy, hon…" He said, wiping her tears. "It'll be best in the end. Tell Zee who her father is as soon as you can, alright?"

Amare nodded.

"I love you, Amare."

"Love you too, dad." She said, hugging her father. She stood up and walked back into the house. She went to the bathroom to wash her face off and think through things. She needed to talk to Jeremy. She needed to more than anything. This was it. Her last chance. Now or never. She walked downstairs after drying her face off and into the living room. She walked over to Jeremy and sat on his lap. She looked into his eyes and he smiled at her before she suffocated him with an intense kiss. She pulled away, breathing heavily and rested her elbow on his shoulder and her opposite hand on his cheek.

"Will you marry me?" She asked. He looked up at her and kissed her again, slipping his hands up the back of her shirt. She kissed him back and slipped her hands around his neck. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. He dug into his pocket and pulled something out and took her hand.

"Yes." He said, looking up at her. She looked down at their hands as he folded a small piece of metal into it and kissed her hand. She turned her hand over and looked at the flashy diamond ring.

"I love you." She said with a small laugh, putting the ring on her finger. She kissed him and he put his arms around her waist. She giggled and stood up so she could turn around and sit on his lap. Zee ran over and pulled on Amare's arm.

"Does this mean Jeremy's my daddy?" Zee asked.

Amare shot a glance at Teddy before he slipped out of the room. His face looked hurt like he had given up something that he had fought after for years. Amare picked up Zee and set her on her lap and wrapped her arms around her.

"Jeremy's going to be your step-dad." Amare said, kissing her cheek.

"My step dad?" Zee questioned.

"Yeah." Amare said. "He'll take care of you and treat you just like his own daughter."

Zee sighed. "When do I get a real daddy?"

"I'll tell you what…" Amare said, holding her tightly and standing up. She motioned for Jeremy to stand up and he did. Amare led them out of the living room and upstairs. She opened up Teddy's old bedroom and walked into it. Teddy was lying down on the bed and sat up and smiled.

"Here." Amare said, putting Zee down. Zee stood there and looked up at Amare.

"What is this?" Teddy asked.

Amare smiled. "Zee wants a real daddy."

"What do you mean?" Teddy asked.

"You're her real Daddy, Ted." Amare said. Teddy stared at her and then back at Zee. It was quiet for a moment.

"Wait a minute." Zee said, right between Amare and Teddy, her arms out on either side. "You're my mum." Zee said, pointing to Amare. She looked just like Teddy. "And _you're_ my dad." She said. Amare and Teddy nodded.

"Where have you been all these years?" The little kid shouted, facing Teddy.

"Australia?" Teddy said.

Zee sighed and sat on the floor. "Why didn't you tell me before?" Zee asked, looking at Amare, angry.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Amare said.

Zee sighed and stood up and walked over to Ted. She looked at him and put her hands on his cheeks. She hugged him and giggled.

"I have a daddy." She said. Teddy smiled, looking at Amare and put his arms around the small kid.

"Yes you do." He said, pure joy in his eyes. Amare's heart melted and she turned to Jeremy before hugging him. She rested her head on his shoulder and stared at Teddy and Zee. This was her family.

**Part two will start next chapter. It'll be in Zee's POV.**


End file.
